


Amnesia

by JessicaKurr



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Amnesia, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drama, F/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:25:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaKurr/pseuds/JessicaKurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully suffers from a brain injury and loses her memory while on vacation. A year later, Mulder finds her after a long desperate search and tries to help her remember who she is with her new life and new identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia

Title: **Amnesia**  
Category: TV Shows » X-Files  
Author: spunkygal26  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Tragedy/Romance  
Published: 06-24-16, Updated: 07-02-16  
Chapters: 14, Words: 23,450

**Chapter 1: Amnesia**

**Disclaimer: Everyone should know by now that I do not own the x-files and that I am only borrowing them.**

**Author's Note: I was originally going to do a rape fic where Mulder tries to help Scully heal, but I really had no idea how my readers would react to that. So if anyone thinks I could pull it off without too much graphic material, I will write that one day. But for now, I chose this one. It's definitely going to be longer and I will try to update daily. I LOVE reviews and hope you all stick with it, because I feel very good about this one. Enjoy!**

**Summary: Scully suffers from a brain injury and loses her memory while on vacation. A year later, Mulder finds her after a long desperate search and tries to help her remember who she is with her new life and new identity.**

_I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted_

_I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted_

_And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?_

_When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?_

_Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?_

_If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

_The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone_

_I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone_

_And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around_

_It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on_

_It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long_

_It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?_

_If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

_If today I woke up with you right beside me_

_Like all of this was just some twisted dream_

_I'd hold you closer than I ever did before_

_And you'd never slip away_

_-Amnesia-5 Seconds Of Summer_

XxX

Mulder sat at his dimly lit desk, throwing pencils up at the ceiling. He was so bored. Ever since Scully left for vacation and absolutely refused to tell anyone where she was going, he felt like work was dull and pointless. He missed her picking him apart with her scientific jargon that he never understood. He had been distracted lately, ever since New Year's Eve, two months ago. He and Scully had shared a brief kiss when the ball dropped, and although it was something that everyone did on the TV, it had left him feeling-different. And now that was all that he could think about. As if a switch had been flipped inside of him. And just as things were starting to change between him and Scully, she decided to take a weeks' vacation leave.

Mulder perked up when the phone rang, and he answered it almost a little too enthusiastically. "Mulder!"

"Mulder? It's me." As if he didn't know.

"Uh, hey Scully. How's your vacation so far?"

"Mulder, I just arrived here a few hours ago. My vacation hasn't even started yet."

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to make sure you landed safely. I really wish you would tell me where you are. What if something happens to you and I don't know how to get to you?" Mulder shifted in his seat impatiently.

Scully smiled through the phone at how overprotective her partner was. And his odd behavior lately did not go unnoticed. Scully had felt the same tingly sensation also on New Year's Eve, but was more than eager to keep it in the back of her mind. She had known the man for almost seven years. Nothing had changed since then, so why should it now? Plus, she had absolutely no idea how Mulder felt about it. Although he was acting weird, she still couldn't completely read him. And the last thing she wanted was for her to assume wrong, and be disappointed if it had nothing to do with that kiss. So, she took her first vacation ever, to think things over.

"I told you, I just need time alone. You know, this is my first vacation ever." Scully explained.

Mulder nodded silently, as if Scully could see him. But she did picture it in her mind.

"Mulder, are you okay?" Scully spoke up softly.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine." Mulder placed a pencil back down on the desk and eyed his watch. "It's getting late; I'm probably going to leave here soon. I'm just tired."

Mulder was struggling with that kiss still. Scully was his partner, his best friend. But in the past year or so, things had definitely changed between them. On more than one occasion, he had noticed how one simple touch between them lingered. How they now constantly glanced at each other, for no reason at all than to just do it. He wasn't sure if he should just act on it to see what happened. He wasn't sure if it would cause any problems. And he definitely wasn't sure if Scully felt the same way.

"Alright, I will keep in touch, I promise." Scully reassured him.

Mulder sighed. "I know. But hey, you have fun. I promise not to bother you too much. I'll only call if I'm dying." He teased.

Scully chuckled. "I'll hold you to that. Goodnight, Mulder." She knew him too well to know he would keep calling.

"Goodnight, Scully."

XxX

**THE NEXT DAY**

Scully was definitely enjoying herself on the beach, a book in her hand and a drink in the other. Yes, it was March and it was still a bit chilly, but this was probably the warmest March she'd ever seen. She didn't book her vacation to swim anyways. And there weren't many people there, which was great. But part of her did actually miss Mulder. She missed his ridiculous theories that he always spewed at her with such ignorance. But, she needed time to think. She knew things were starting to happen between them. At least she knew that things were happening with her. And a part of her secretly wished for a sign. A big fat green sign saying, "Go for it."

And just then, her cell phone rang. So much for promising to not bother her too much. "Scully."

"Scully, it's me."

Scully silently chuckled. "Are you dying, Mulder?"

Mulder paused for a moment, confused. "What? N-no?" But after a moment, he realized his promise last night. "I'm sorry Scully. I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay." He sighed.

Scully raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Mulder, I'm fine. Don't worry. Now go do something productive. I will call you later. I promise." She scolded him, almost imagining him sulking on the other end.

Mulder sighed. "Alright. I'll talk to you later. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Mulder. After I return, maybe you need a vacation next."

"Nahh. I'm a workaholic, and I like it. You know that, Scully."

"Goodbye, Mulder." Scully tried to remain firm with him.

"Alright, bye."

But Mulder just had this bad feeling. And he really wished that he knew where Scully was vacationing at. He had tried his best to locate her, but she was very thorough with remaining hidden. He couldn't help but think she was hiding from him.

XxX

Scully decided to take an evening stroll around the block of her hotel. She didn't realize how beautiful Massachusetts could really be. And she knew it was the last place Mulder would ever expect. Even though she secretly wished he was there with her, they just weren't at that stage yet. And in a way, it felt exciting to have Mulder pining over her. If he actually was, she could only hope. The distance would do them some good.

And as Scully walked down the road, deeply thinking about this past year with Mulder, she was slowly realizing how much he might possibly care for her like she does for him. And if that kiss wouldn't have happened, she didn't really know if she would really be in Massachusetts right now. The realization of everything these past two weeks was really tugging at her insides. And she couldn't make it stop. She wanted this. She wanted him. She needed to call him, right this very moment, and tell him. She needed to go back home, right now.

And just as she reached for her cell phone, as ecstatic as a sixteen-year-old girl on her prom night, the blinding light and loud noise of a horn came up beside her, followed by a sharp pain in her leg, and everything whirling around her, ending in a sharp pain in her head…and then darkness.

XxX

Mulder was worried. It had been 36 hours since he last talked to Scully, and even though she said she wanted to be left alone, she promised she'd call in 24 hours. She promised, and she always kept her promise. And now that he had finally given in and called her, three times, he was worried. The first time he called, he hung up when he reached the voicemail. The second time he called, an hour later, he left a voicemail. "Scully, we need to talk when you get back. It's really important. And I—actually I would really like to talk to you right now. I'm sorry, I know you're on vacation. And I know I promised I wouldn't call unless it was an emergency. But a realization has hit me recently. And I'm afraid that if I don't say it now, that I won't ever have the courage to. So yeah, umm-please call me back when you get this." And then two hours after that, he called once more. "Scully, I'm starting to get worried. I know you, and you would have called me back by now. Please call me as soon as you get this and just let me know that you're okay. Please."

Mulder finally succumbed to sleep briefly, after pacing back and forth in his apartment for what seemed like half the night. But now he was right in the middle of a dream. A dream about Scully. Short sporadic images flashed quickly, constantly on repeat. In his dream, Scully was walking down the street, smiling, reaching for her phone. And then there was a bright light and a loud noise…maybe a horn? And then complete blackness. Darkness so black that it could swallow you whole, into a never ending pit of nothing.

Mulder awoke to a racing heart and an overwhelming feeling of nausea and vertigo. Sitting up, he looked at his watch. Five more hours had passed. He reached for his phone and dialed Scully's number again. No answer. "Dammit!" Something was not right. Something was very wrong. It had been almost 48 hours now, and Scully hadn't called him back. She was now three days into her six-day vacation, and she would have at least called to check in by now.

XxX

The fiery red head opened her eyes just enough to observe her surroundings. Her head was pounding and her leg was sore. She had absolutely no idea what had happened to her, or where she was. "Ahh." She winced, touching the side of her head.

Just then a tall dark and handsome doctor walked into the room, reminding her of someone. But she didn't know exactly who he reminded her of.

"Good. You're awake. How are you feeling?"

She sat there for a moment, and pondered that question. "Umm, I'm okay, I guess. My head hurts and my leg hurts." She touched her left leg and the right side of her head. "What happened to me?" She looked up at him, her icy blue eyes searching his dark brown ones.

"You were hit by a car. You broke your leg and gashed your head open pretty bad." The doctor replied, sympathetically.

She looked up at him, desperately trying to put together what had happened. But honestly, she couldn't remember a damn thing. "I—I don't remember." She closed her eyes and shook her head.

The mysterious doctor moved in closer and lightly touched her hand. "I'd like to run some more tests on you, and try to figure out if you have a concussion or any serious brain trauma. Do you know your name? You didn't have any identification on you, and your cell phone was completely destroyed in the accident."

"Umm—no. I—I can't remember my name." She panicked. "I—I don't remember anything at all. How long was I out for?" She looked up at him, concerned.

"Today makes six days. You were in a coma." He replied, softly.

The petite redhead sat there for a long moment trying to process everything. "Why can't I remember? What's wrong with me?" She asked, sadly.

The doctor shook his head. "You may have amnesia. But we will have to run some more tests on you."

Tears filled the woman's eyes. "Will I eventually get better?"

The handsome doctor smiled, reassuringly. "Your wounds will heal. But I can't say for sure if it's long term or short term. I really wish we had more to go by. If you lived in the area, it would be easier to figure things out. Sometimes, an amnesiac just needs to see familiar surroundings to jog their memory. And I promise you, I will try my best to help you recover your memory." He smiled warmly.

The woman smiled thinly and nodded. The doctor was extremely attractive, and something about him seemed very warm and comforting. She liked him. And even though she couldn't remember who she was, she was glad to have at least one person in her life that cared about trying to help her get better.

"Oh, by the way, I'm doctor Jake Ferguson. And all you have to do is ask for me, and I will be right here. I promise." He smiled. And if she didn't know any better, she would have guessed that he might be flirting with her, just a bit.

XxX

**One week later**

Mulder had called every single person that Scully knew, and no one had any idea of her whereabouts. Scully's vacation was up now, and she never came back. She never called. Nothing. And he hadn't slept in 48 hours, desperately trying to figure out Scully's whereabouts and if she was in fact dead or alive. But she couldn't be dead. He refused to believe that she was dead. And he was going to find her. He wouldn't stop until he did, no matter what.

Mulder sat down on his couch, hanging his head low, choking back a soft sob. "Oh Scully. Please come back to me. Don't leave me. You promised." He wept into his hands, until sleep finally overcame him.

**To be continued…**

**Author's Note: This is only the beginning! I have great ideas for this story. And I hope that you all will stay through it all and enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. Reviews are like Christmas or birthday presents to me.**

**Chapter 2: A New Life**

**A/N: I'm glad you all like it so far! There's a lot more to come! :P This chapter is short, but it will get better!**

**A month later**

"I don't care if you already did it, check again, dammit!" Mulder shouted into the phone, pacing pack and forth in his basement office.

It had been over a month, with absolutely no sign of Scully. And as exhausted as Mulder was, he refused to give up. He hardly ever slept or ate anymore. He was extremely close to losing the X-Files again, ever since he assigned himself the responsibility of finding Scully. It couldn't be this hard to find her, dead or alive. But she wasn't dead. He knew it. He knew she wasn't. And he was going to find her, sooner or later.

"No, no—NO! I don't care. I paid you good money for this." Mulder pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, sighing heavily. A voice could faintly be heard on the other end.

"I know. But she has to be out there somewhere. She—she couldn't have just disappeared off the planet."

Mulder sat down in his chair and leaned forward, placing his face in one hand. "I just don't understand all of this, is all. Yeah, I know. Thank you for trying again, anyways. Alright. Yeah. Bye."

Mulder hung up the phone and slammed his fist down onto the desk. "Dammit!" He ran his hand through his hair.

Assistant Director Skinner walked slowly into the room, but Mulder did not look up. "Agent Mulder." Skinner looked at Mulder sympathetically.

"What?" Mulder replied angrily, staring off into the distance.

"Why don't you go home and try to get some sleep." Skinner suggested.

Mulder shook his head, clenching his jaw tightly. "I'm fine."

Skinner sighed. "You can't keep doing this to yourself, Fox. It's been over a month. I—I don't think she's coming back. She—She might possibly be— "

"No. No she's not!" Mulder cut him off, furiously.

"Listen to me! You need to rest. You need to eat. You are wearing yourself thin, Agent Mulder. I promise you—I promise; I will help you keep looking for her. But for now, you need to go home." Skinner replied, firmly.

Mulder sighed, his face softening. "I-I keep having these dreams. And I-"Mulder's eyes filled with tears, but he dared not let them fall. "I can't lose her, again. We've already been through her having cancer, and her being abducted. She—she survived both times. She can survive again."

Skinner bowed his head. "I'm so, so sorry. I know this is very hard for you. I'm upset, too." Skinner replied, softly.

Mulder clenched his fists on the desk and hung his head, not saying anything else. And with that, Skinner sighed and left the basement office.

XxX

Mulder opened his apartment door and closed it behind him, leaning up against it. Sighing heavily, he walked over to the TV and turned it on, plopping down on the couch. He sat there for a long moment, staring at an old black and white movie, with a blank expression on his face.

After a few minutes, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone, dialing Scully's number. After several rings, her voicemail picked up. "Hey, it's Dana. I can't come to the phone right now, but if you leave your name and number, I will get back to you as soon as I can." Mulder smiled at the sound of Scully's voice on the other end, fearing that her phone would soon be shut off and he wouldn't be able to hear that voice again.

After the beep, Mulder left his hundredth message. He had called every single day, and left Scully a message every single day. "Scully, it's me." He paused for a moment, and stood up, placing a hand on his hip. "I-I miss you. And I—I promise I'm going to find you. I know you're alive. I just know it. Everyone else thinks you're dead." Mulder chocked back a sob. "But—but I know you're not." He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "And I—I love you, Scully."

Mulder closed his eyes and hung up the phone. After a long moment, he picked up a picture of Scully from the table beside his couch and ran a finger across it. His face crumpled up and he hung his head, sobbing. He fell to the floor against the couch, his hands coming up over his head. And he sat there, weeping into the couch cushions, until sleep finally succumbed him.

XxX

The short red headed beauty sat at the edge of the hospital bed, wearing clothes that one of the nurses thoughtfully brought her. They fit well, but she wasn't sure that it was exactly her style. She smiled warmly as Doctor Jake Ferguson walked into the hospital room.

"Hey, are you ready?" Jake asked, dressed in his street clothes.

"Yeah." The woman nodded and stood up.

The handsome doctor had offered the woman one of his spare bedrooms at his place, until she was able to figure things out. She had no other choice but to accept. But Jake seemed like a really nice person, and she was very grateful. He had even helped her pick out a temporary name to go by, until she was able to find out more about whom she really was. And who knows, maybe Dana could be her real name. But she was sure it probably was something better than that, like Anna. Yeah, maybe she could be an Anna. But for now, she was sticking with Dana, since Jake picked it out, and the nurses agreed it suited her well.

Dana stood up and followed Jake out of the hospital room. "Let's go."

XxX

**A few months later**

It had been three months since Dana moved in with Jake, and it was just too easy to fall into that new comfortable lifestyle, and not want to leave it. After three months of Jake trying to help her figure out whom she really was, with no luck, she had decided that for now, she would just live the life that Jake had helped provide for her. And when the time came, she would go with the flow. But obviously if no one had come forward with any information about her yet, then maybe her old life hadn't been all that great. Yes, she was scared at first and really wanted to remember everything. But now, Jake was taking her out on their first date. They had hit it off well from the very beginning, and she really liked him. He was a good guy, and he had helped her so much in the past three months.

Dana stared into the bathroom mirror, as she fluffed her hair one last time. Jake had let her pick out a new wardrobe that she felt suited her well. And he had even got her a job at the hospital as a desk clerk. He was doing so much for her, and she could possibly see a future with him if things kept going the way they were. She sighed contently as she flipped off the light and walked out of the bathroom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**A few more months later**

It had been nine months now since Scully's disappearance. And Mulder was just now starting to get back into the swing of things. But it still would never be the same. He hadn't stopped looking for Scully, and he never would. But he had decided that it was now time to start acting like the person he was before. He had spent nine months visiting Scully's mom Maggie, every single day. He had spent nine months fighting sleep for days at a time. And he had spent nine whole months keeping Scully's apartment in shape. Every weekend, Mulder would go over to Scully's apartment and sleep in her bed. And this was the first day that he decided to shave his beard and cut his hair.

Mulder looked into his bathroom mirror at his cleanly shaven face and freshly cut hair. He looked like himself again. But something in his eyes had changed. He sighed as he flipped off the light and walked out of the bathroom. Today, he was starting his first X-Files case in nine whole months. Skinner had been kind enough to put everything on hold for Mulder, and let him do some easier work for a while. And Mulder was a little nervous about starting everything back up again, without Scully. But he reminded himself that Scully would want him to. She wouldn't want him to completely fall apart and not live his life.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: YES, I KNOW! I had her go by her real name, even though she doesn't even know it is. Fate, huh? :D Third chapter in progress right this minute. I promise that it's far from over. ;)**

**Chapter 3: An Old Life**

**A/N: I didn't want to drag out Scully's disappearance too long, but I will have them talk a little more about what they went through later on. For now, Mulder finding Scully is more important, and consists of a lot more chapters than the disappearance. Reviews are the best!**

**ONE YEAR LATER**

_Dana walked down a narrow road near a big hotel late at night, the sky full of stars. Reaching for her phone, she gasped at the loud sound coming up on her, as a bright light blinded her. Pain. Pain everywhere. And spinning, lots of spinning, as if the world was spinning off its axis. And then darkness._

Dana awoke, dripping in sweat, as she sat up in her bed. Her eyes looked over to the door as it opened, and Jake popped his head in.

"Honey? Are you okay? I heard you scream."

"Oh, umm, I'm fine. Just a bad dream." Dana ran the back of her hand across her sticky forehead.

"Again? I'm sorry. Do you need anything?" Jake walked closer and sat down on the side of the bed.

Dana and Jake had been officially dating for nine months now, and still, Dana couldn't bring herself to share a bed with Jake. Yes, they had slept together a few times. But in the back of her mind, she still didn't know who she was in her old life, and part of her was still hoping that she would one day find out. And a part of her didn't want to know. Jake was so good to her. He had been there for her from the very beginning. And what if her old life wasn't as great as her new one?

"No babe, I'm fine." Dana smiled thinly.

Jake leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Dana's cheek. "I love you, Dana."

Danna nodded. "I know you do."

XxX

Mulder awoke to his cell phone chirping. Groggily, he rubbed his eyes and answered. "Mulder."

"Agent Mulder, I thought you'd be happy to know that I have found you another X-File. Apparently, seven people in the past week have claimed that they were abducted, experimented on, and then placed back into their homes exactly ninety minutes later. All of them have the same scars in the same places." Skinner explained.

"And none of them know each other?" Mulder sat up, curiously.

"Nope. None of them have any connections to one another." Skinner added.

"Alright. When and where?" Mulder ran a hand through his hair.

"I booked you a flight for 1:30, for Massachusetts."

XxX

Mulder was happy to be off that plane and in his hotel. Luckily, his case was in a beautiful area near a beach. It was warmer than back home, and the atmosphere was more relaxing. It was the first time in a year that he was actually relaxed and enjoying himself a bit. But it still wasn't the same without Scully. It never would be the same, ever again. Skinner insisted he find a new partner, because it was required. But Mulder had asked for at least a year to adjust first. And surprisingly, Skinner agreed.

Mulder was famished, but didn't exactly feel in the mood for fast food, so he decided to stop at a local grocery store and maybe pick up some deli meat. Pulling into the parking lot, he sat there for a long moment, as the strangest feeling overcame him. Bewildered, he closed his eyes as his heart suddenly started to race. What the hell was that all about? It was as if he was experiencing dejavu or something.

After a moment, the feeling passed, and Mulder got out of his rental car and walked into the store. He headed towards the back of the store towards the deli section. When he reached the counter, he suddenly felt that strange feeling again.

"Can I help you, sir?" The scrawny teenage boy asked from the other side of the counter.

"Uhh, yeah-." Mulder paused to compose himself. "Yeah, can I have some thick sliced turkey, maybe half a pound? And uh—about half a pound of Swiss cheese?" Mulder asked.

The boy nodded. "Alright. One moment, sir. I'll be right back."

Mulder stood at the counter, lightly tapping his fingers, when he faintly heard a voice from a short distance behind him in the next aisle. It was a familiar voice. It reminded him of Scully. Damn, he missed her, so much.

"Yes Jake, I know. Ham and Cheddar. Got it." The woman's voice was closer and clearer now. Scully. That voice sounded so much like…Scully.

"I will. I'll be home soon." OH MY GOD. It couldn't be her, could it?

Mulder looked around, his stomach tightening. As he kept listening to the woman, he was pretty damn sure he was hearing Scully. So, he abandoned the deli counter and searched for the voice. Passing the closest aisle, he searched for the voice. But no one was there, and the voice eventually faded. He had to be losing it. He had to be. It was just his imagination. He had been having a lot of dreams about Scully lately, and Skinner had warned him that it would eventually get worse if he didn't seek counseling. Which he quit two weeks in, six months ago.

Mulder stood there for a moment, and eventually walked back to the counter. As he reached it, a red headed petite woman was standing there talking to the teenage boy. Mulder stopped in his tracks, his chest tightening, as the woman turned around.

XxX

Dana walked through the grocery store, searching for the bread, while she chatted with Jake on the phone. "Woah." She paused, suddenly feeling light headed.

"You okay, Dana?" Jake asked on the other end.

Dana grabbed her head, waiting for the moment to pass. "Yeah-yeah, I'm fine. The strangest feeling just came over me for a moment. But I'm fine now."

"It's probably because you need to eat. Speaking of which, don't forget the ham and cheese." Jake reminded her.

"Yes Jake, I know. Ham and cheddar. Got it." Dana replied, smirking.

"Alright babe. Just making sure. A storm is coming this way, so make sure you hurry." Jake added.

"I will. I'll be home soon."

Dana hung up the phone and headed towards the deli counter.

"Hello ma'am. Can you hang on a second? Some guy left his meat here. I will be with you shortly." The scrawny teenage boy spoke up.

"No problem." Dana smiled thinly.

XxX

Mulder stood there for a long moment in complete shock, staring at the woman in front of him, at Scully.

Dana turned to face Mulder. "Is this yours?" She pointed to the meat and cheese on the counter.

"Scully?" Mulder stepped closer, his eyes now filled with tears, and his whole body trembling.

Dana looked around and then back at the tall, dark, and handsome stranger in front of her. "I'm sorry?" She asked, confused.

Mulder leapt towards her and firmly grabbed her arm. "Scully, it's me, Mulder."

Dana tensed underneath the strangers grip and struggled to pull away. "I'm—I'm sorry. I think you have the wrong person, sir. I—I don't know you."

Mulder ignored her last comment and pulled Scully into his arms, as she desperately tried to push him away. "Scully, where the hell have you been? Everyone thought you were dead. But I knew you weren't. I knew it!" Mulder choked back a sob.

Dana vigorously wriggled out of the man's arms in shock. "Get off of me!" She growled.

Mulder looked at Scully in horror, completely taken aback by her unexpected behavior. "Scully, It's ME. You know me. Don't you remember? You're Dana Katherine Scully, and I'm Fox William Mulder. We're partners." He desperately explained.

Dana stepped further away from the man and adjusted her clothes. "My name is Dana, yes. But that's not my last name. And I don't think I know you, sir. Are you one of Jakes friends?" Dana eyed him, suspiciously.

Mulder sucked in a sharp breath. "What? No—no. Scully, why are you being like this? I'd know you from anywhere or anyone. You—you've been missing for a year now."

And then it finally hit Dana. This stranger, this man, was someone from her old life. Wasn't he?

Mulder desperately eyed Scully up and down, completely shocked by her words. "You—you don't remember?" And then it dawned on him. She must have had an accident. Something must have affected her just like in his dreams.

Dana and Mulder stared at each other for a long moment, both in complete shock, as both of their worlds completely flipped upside down in sixty seconds.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Yes, I know this one was short also. I had originally planned Mulder receiving a call from someone whom recognized Scully from her missing person picture, but then my sister gave me a better idea! Reviews are the best! And a new chapter will be up as soon as possible!**

**Chapter 4: Desperation**

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews so far! :D**

Mulder felt himself shattering into a million pieces as he stared at his partner, his best friend, the woman he loved. And she didn't remember him. She had no frickin clue who he was. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Just kidnap her from her new life, and hope she eventually adjusts to her old one?

"Scu-Dana— "Mulder corrected himself. "Something must have happened to you. And you might not remember me right now, but I promise you, you did know me." Mulder desperately reassured Dana.

Dana eyed the man for a long moment. "I—I don't know how to—how to process all of this." She shook her head, licking her lips.

Mulder sighed heavily. "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. It's just been so long since I've seen you. No one knew what happened to you."

Dana tried to wrap her head around all of this. She knew she had an accident a year ago, and that she couldn't remember who she was. But how could she trust this man? No one had come to her rescue in a whole year. How did she know he wasn't one of her enemies?

"Mulder—is it?" Weird name, Dana thought to herself.

Mulder nodded. "Fox Mulder."

"Listen, Fox Mulder-"Dana sighed and scratched her head. "How do I know if you were even someone I knew? How do I know if we were really friends, and not enemies?"

Mulder sighed. "I was your partner. I know your mom, Maggie. I know where you live. I have all of your stuff at your apartment. We worked together, every single day, for seven years. I have pictures of us at my apartment." Mulder explained.

Dana pondered the man's words for a long moment. "Partners? What kind of partners?"

"For the FBI. You were a medical doctor, but then you were assigned to work with me, for the X-Files." Mulder searched Dana's eyes with desperation. Dammit Scully, remember!

Dana was a doctor, at the FBI? Really? "X-Files? What the hell is that?"

Mulder shifted his weight to one side. "It's all of the unsolved unexplainable cases." He explained.

Dana looked at the man, puzzled. "Unexplained?"

"Like-"Dammit, Mulder thought to himself. She was going to think he was crazy. "Like-supernatural. Like, things that some people don't believe in."

"Like what? I don't understand." Dana shook her head and sighed.

"Unexplainable causes of death. Alien abductions— "

"Woah, wait—aliens?" Dana was unimpressed, and highly suspicious.

"Well, yeah—But-"

"This is ridiculous. You're kidding, right?" Dana cut him off.

"No, it's real. Well, you were always the skeptic. But it is what we do—did." Mulder's voice trailed off, as he looked at Scully. Her eyes were not the same. She was—different. Yes, she still seemed like quite the skeptic. But it was breaking his heart to see her look at him like that, like he was a stranger.

"Listen Mister-I need to think about all of this. This-this seems-unbelievable."

Mulder nodded sadly. "I understand. But, I'm here on a case. And in two days, I'm headed back for Washington DC, where you live."

"Washington DC? That—that's far away!" Dana exclaimed.

"I know it is. And I know it's short notice. But, your mother would really like to see you. Everyone would." Mulder pleaded.

"Have you forgotten that I don't remember anyone or anything? I—I can't just go back and act like nothing happened!"

Mulder's shoulders slumped. "Scully-"His eyes filled with tears, as he inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath.

"Stop calling me that!" Dana raised her voice, startling the worker in the deli section, who was undoubtedly eves dropping on the conversation.

Mulder hung his head. "Please-just think about it. You had a life there." Mulder replied, softly.

"Even if I did, I've had a life here for a whole year, that I've just recently adjusted to." Dana explained.

Mulder ran his hands through his hair, nervously. He couldn't lose her, again. He should have told her how he felt after that New Year's Eve kiss. Maybe if he had told her, she wouldn't have gone on vacation, and then this wouldn't have happened.

"Listen, I know this is hard for you to understand. But—if you have amnesia, or something, maybe familiar surroundings would help jog your memory." Mulder suggested, eagerly.

"This is too much. I can't. I'm sorry—I can't." Dana quickly fled the man, completely forgetting about the ham and cheese.

Mulder quickly followed Scully, abandoning his meat and cheese as well. "Please!" Mulder shouted after her.

"No! Leave me alone! I need to go!" Dana ran out of the grocery store, towards Jakes car.

Mulder grabbed Scully's arm and whirled her around to face him, instantly regretting it. "Hold on!"

"Don't touch me!" Dana shrieked, wriggling out of his grasp.

"Here-here-take my card. It has my number and address on it." Mulder shoved a small business card towards her.

Dana desperately tried to unlock the car door, shaking her head. "I can't!"

"Please! Please just take my number. And I will leave you alone. I promise. Just take the card, and think about it. Please?" Mulder pleaded.

Dana sighed heavily and slowly reached for the card, eyeing the man. "Fine. I will think about it. But I—I need to go home now." Dana got into the car and closed the door.

Home. That hit Mulder like a ton of bricks. Scully called this place…. home. Mulder stood there watching Scully, like a lost puppy, as she drove away. But after a brief moment, he ran to his rental car and jumped in, quickly starting the engine. He didn't know where she lived, and he needed to at least know that.

XxX

Dana's lip quivered as she sped home. She was so confused. That man had seemed so broken, yet so happy to see her. But she couldn't remember him. She couldn't f*cking remember him.

Pulling into Jakes driveway, Dana quickly got out of the car, as Jake walked out of the front door. Avoiding eye contact with him, Dana walked up to the house.

"Good, you're home. Did you get the-"Jake paused, as he noticed tears streaming down Dana's face. "Dana, what's wrong?"

Dana hung her head, shaking it. "We need to talk."

XxX

Mulder waited a moment before he turned into the neighborhood that he saw Scully's car pull in to. And after he passed a few houses, he spotted the car from a distance, with Scully and a man standing next to it. "Shit!" Mulder ducked and quickly swerved the car into a driveway two houses down.

Mulder peeked out of his driver's side window, as he watched the man grab Scully's hand, pulling her into a tight embrace. Who the hell was the guy? Why was he touching Scully? Watching intently, Mulder watched Scully and the handsome stranger walk into the house and shut the door.

Mulder got out of his car and slowly walked over to the house to check the number. Just then, rain started to poor down on him heavily. And Mulder stood there in front of the house, rain mixing in with his tears, as he watched Scully kissing the man through the kitchen window.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Chapter 5 in progress at the moment!**

**Chapter 5: Confusion**

**A/N: Thank you for the great reviews! Sorry this chapter took so long. I had to do school, tutor, clean house, and my three-year-old is quite a handful at this age. I really only get night time to write most of the time.**

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_Just praying to a God that I don't believe in_

_'Cause I got time while she got freedom_

_'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even_

_Her best days will be some of my worst_

_She finally met a man that's gonna put her first_

_While I'm wide awake, she has no trouble sleeping_

_'Cause when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay?_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a reason_

_But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding_

_'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving_

_And when a heart breaks, no, it don't break even_

_You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain_

_You took your suitcase, I took the blame_

_Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains_

_'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name_

_And when a heart breaks, no it don't break even_

_-Breakeven-The Script_

"So, are you sure that this guy is actually someone from your past?" Jake listened intently.

Dana shrugged, pacing the kitchen floor. "I don't know. He seemed genuine. And—and he gave me his card. And I could believe the part about him being my partner. But—do I really look like a medical doctor, that works for the FBI, and chases little green men?"

Jake chuckled. "Honey, all of that medical jargon that you spew out at me all of the time speaks for itself. Doctors know doctors. See, I told you that you were smart. And I could even see FBI agent, yes. But—I'm also suspicious about the alien's part." He smirked.

Dana sighed heavily. "Yeah—but, he says I live in Washington DC."

"Dana, you don't need to ask me permission, if you really want to check things out. I support you one hundred percent. But I do have one question—this Mulder guy isn't an old boyfriend or something, is he?" Jake asked, concerned.

Dana smirked. "No-at least, I don't think so? He said we were partners that work together."

"Alright, just checking." Jake sighed with relief.

"Jake, you don't have to worry. I don't even remember the guy. I have spent the past year with you. As far as I'm concerned, this is my life now. Besides, I can't remember anything, so I couldn't just go back." Dana reassured him.

Jake stood up from the kitchen table and walked over to Dana. "Well then, if you want to check things out, just to make sure he's telling you truth-then I think you should-if you want to." He smiled.

"Thank you, Jake. I know I keep telling you this, but, I really do appreciate everything you've done for me. You're a great guy." Dana smiled up at him.

"I know." Jake winked.

XxX

Mulder paced the hotel room, holding his cellphone up to his ear. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm telling you, it's her. It's Scully. She's alive." He ran a hand through his hair.

Skinner sighed on the other end. "Alright, I believe you. But-if she really can't remember you, you need to give her time, Agent Mulder. I'll tell you what, I'm going to extend your trip to a whole week. But, for now, you need to do your job. You hear me?"

Mulder sighed heavily. "Alright, alright. I got it."

Mulder hung up the phone and sat down on the bed, resting his elbows on his knees, and placing his face in his hands. He wanted to just go over to that house and knock on that door. He wanted to hold Scully in his arms. And he wanted Scully to remember him. But she didn't, and he couldn't.

XxX

Dana paced back and forth in the living room. Jake had gone to work earlier that morning, and she was panicking. She had begged Jake to be there, if she went to talk to Mulder that is, but of course he was a doctor and he couldn't. And of course Jake thought that it was something that he shouldn't be there for. It was her old life. Something he hadn't been a part of. But now he was her new life. And a part of her felt guilty for even thinking about going to talk to Mulder. But another part of her wanted to see who she was and what kind of life she had lived.

Dana sucked in a sharp breath and dialed Mulder's number, with the card in her other hand. The phone rang a few times.

"Hello?" Mulder answered.

Dana panicked and hung up. This was a lot harder than she thought it would be. What if she hadn't been a nice person? What if she hated her job? What if-the accident wasn't an accident?

Dana jumped as the phone began to ring in her hand. "Shit!" Dana threw it on the couch. And after a while, the phone stopped ringing. Dana sighed in relief, until the phone began ringing again.

XxX

Mulder stood there in a daze, as one of the witnesses talked to him about their abduction experience. But he was having a hard time focusing, and he was extremely relieved when the phone rang in his pocket.

"I'm sorry-hold on." Mulder interrupted, stepping away from the woman.

"Hello?" Mulder answered.

Mulder could hear sporadic breathing, before it quickly hung up. Scully. It had to be Scully. Thank god for the recent invention of caller ID. Mulder quickly dialed the number. But after the voicemail picked up, he sighed heavily, dialing again. This time, she picked up.

XxX

Dana slowly walked over to the couch and picked up the phone. Her chest quickly rising and falling, as she held the phone in her hand.

Swallowing hard, she answered, but said nothing.

"Dana-"Mulder got it right this time.

Dana breathed heavily, still saying nothing.

"Dana, I know it's you." Mulder said softly.

Dana closed her eyes. "Yes-it's me."

Mulder sighed with relief. "I'm listening."

"I-I think I'm ready to talk to you." Dana licked her lips.

Mulder smiled, bowing his head. "Alright-okay. When and where?"

"Just come here. In an hour?" Dana's heart raced.

"Umm, okay, I-"

"You know the address. I know you followed me last night." Dana interrupted.

Busted. Mulder cleared his throat nervously. "Right. Sorry-about that." Mulder inwardly kicked himself.

"It's okay. I'm not mad. Just be here in an hour." Dana quickly hung up the phone before Mulder could respond.

What the hell did she just do? She wasn't even sure she was ready for this.

XxX

Mulder walked up to the light blue house. The very nice, big, blue house. Ringing the door bell, he heard movement from the other side of the door. And his heart stopped as Scully slowly opened the door, her deep blue eyes piercing into him.

"Hi." Mulder spoke up first, to avoid any awkwardness.

"Hi." Dana replied, softly.

Mulder stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"Right. Come in." Dana stepped aside, letting Mulder walk past her.

Dana had to admit, he was cute. A different cute from Jake. There was something familiar about Mulder. Something in his eyes told her that he cared for her very much. And she wondered if she had cared for him just as much, at one time in her old life. But unfortunately, she didn't remember. And now Jake was in her life. But at the same time, Jake was cliché cute. Jake was a nice guy, that helped Dana heal. Jake took care of her. Jake was basically the perfect guy. And she had felt completely content with him, until this strange man came into her life. And now, she was so confused. This man, Fox Mulder, was somehow able to make her feel uncomfortable in an excitable way. He was intense.

Dana closed the door and crossed her arms, ushering Mulder into the living room. "Please, sit."

Mulder nodded and took a seat on one end of the couch, while Dana took a seat on the other end, as far away as possible. Dana cleared her throat nervously as she noticed Mulder staring at her out of the corner of her eye.

"What?" Dana asked, awkwardly.

Mulder smiled. "Nothing-I'm sorry. It's just great to see you, after all of this time. Sorry." He shook his head.

Dana looked down at her hands, and then back up at Mulder. "Would you like something to drink?" She offered.

"Oh, no-thanks."

Dana nodded and sighed. "So, I guess I'm still having a little trouble wrapping my head around what I apparently do—did, for a living." She blurted out.

Mulder chuckled. "I know—you felt the same exact way eight years ago. You-you weren't really all that open minded to the job at first. You see, you were originally sent to debunk my work, the X-Files." Mulder explained.

Dana stared at Mulder intently. "And what changed my mind? I mean, I ended up staying for seven whole years. What changed my mind?" Dana asked, curiously.

Mulder shifted in his seat. "Well, I don't really know." He paused. "I guess-I guess you eventually warmed up to it, and me. We ended up becoming great friends over the years. And we had some pretty wild adventures." Mulder smiled.

Dana smiled thinly. "I need to ask you something." Dana stared at Mulder seriously.

"Shoot."

"How old am I?"

Mulder chuckled. "You're 33, almost 34. I—I actually brought some faxed paperwork with me. It has your birth certificate here, and some other personal information." Mulder pulled the folded papers out of his jacket and handed them to Dana.

Dana paused, briefly skimming the papers. "Thank you." She looked back up at Mulder.

"No problem."

Mulder felt so awkward sitting next to Scully, telling her stories about who she was and what her past life was like. It was so hard for him to start from the very beginning again, as if they were meeting each other for the very first time all over again, when all he wanted to do was pick up where they had left off a year ago.

"I have another question." Dana perked up.

Mulder smiled. "You can ask me anything you want."

"Alright, okay. So-"Dana paused, pondering her next words. "What was I doing here, in Massachusetts, if I lived in Washington DC?"

"You were on vacation."

"But-why did I go alone? And why didn't I tell anybody where I was going?" Dana asked, puzzled.

"That's a question that I'd like to know the answer to also." Mulder sighed. "I don't really know. You felt like you needed time alone, I guess."

Dana nodded. "Why? Was I unhappy with something? Did something happen?"

Mulder ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "No, you were happy. At least, I think you were." Mulder looked down at his hands.

Dana eyed Mulder suspiciously. "There's something you're not telling me."

Mulder pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "It's not important." He looked away.

"Please, I don't want secrets. I want to know everything, the whole truth." Dana pleaded.

Mulder sighed heavily, something he did a lot of lately. "Alright. Things-things changed with us towards the end, right before your accident."

"What do you mean?" Dana turned her whole body to face Mulder.

Mulder swallowed hard and looked back up at Dana, his eyes searching hers. "I don't know how to explain it. I'm just going off of what I personally felt and observed from you." He paused.

"Like what?" Dana asked, impatiently. "Did we like have sex or something?" She asked seriously.

"Oh god, no." Mulder chuckled. "No—nothing like that. We did kiss though. And then—then after that, things started to change. And then you went on vacation two months later. But I don't think any of that is something we really need to discuss right now." It was actually easier for Mulder to tell Scully how he felt when she didn't remember.

Dana eyed Mulder intensely. "It's okay. I'm not uncomfortable. I mean, I don't remember. But I'm glad you told me." She smiled.

Mulder shrugged. "Can I ask you a question now?"

"Shoot." Dana smirked.

"Why did you name yourself Dana? I mean, it just so happened to be your real name." Mulder asked, amazed.

Dana shrugged. "I don't really know. I was thinking Anna at first. But Jake and some of the nurses at the hospital thought Dana suited me, mainly because it was Jake's mother's name, whom passed away last year." Dana explained.

"Maybe it's fate." Mulder smiled.

Dana shrugged again, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Maybe so."

Mulder cleared his throat. "Can I ask you one more question?"

Danna nodded.

"That guy I saw with you-who is he? I mean, why are you living here with him?" Mulder asked suspiciously.

"Oh. That's Jake. Jake Ferguson. He-he took me in after my accident. I apparently was hit by a car and was in a coma for a week. And he was my doctor. I mean, I basically had no place to go. So-he took me in." Dana smiled.

Mulder's heart ached. "Are you two-"Mulder's voice trailed off.

Dana chuckled. "I guess you could say we're involved now, yes."

Mulder looked away and closed his eyes. That was not an answer he was ready to hear. Scully was now in love with someone else. He had lost her. If only he could get her to remember, then maybe she might change her mind, he hoped.

Dana noticed Mulders reaction to her answer. She observed the man sitting next to her. He looked so sad and lost. More lost than she felt. And she felt pretty lost right now.

"I'm sorry." Dana said sympathetically.

Mulder looked up at Dana, confused. "For what?"

"For losing my memory. For not remembering you." Dana searched Mulder's eyes.

"Oh, Dana. It's not your fault, at all. I'm just sorry that this happened to you. You must be feeling so confused right now. I can't even imagine." Mulder lifted his hand to touch Scully's, but then decided against it.

"Yes, I'm confused. But I can see it in your eyes. You're suffering too. 'I' can't even imagine what you're going through, either. I mean, apparently we were so close, and now I'm a completely different person."

"No, you're still the same Scully I knew. You just don't know it yet." Mulder eyed Scully intensely. So intensely, that it took her breath away.

Dana fidgeted in her seat uncomfortably. "I—I have so much to ask. But the more you tell me, the harder it gets, for the both of us." Dana admitted.

Mulder nodded in agreement. "I want to ask you something. I mean, you can say no, but I hope you won't."

Dana already knew the question. "Alright?" She asked nervously.

"Please don't think I'm trying to pressure you. But, I would like to take you back home, for just a week maybe. And I don't know, maybe it might jog your memory. I mean, if anything, you can get a better feel of what your old life was like and who you were." Mulder explained anxiously.

Dana closed her eyes and held her breath for a long moment, before exhaling. "I—I don't know."

Mulder scooted closer. "I know it's weird for you. But I can't just go back home and pretend this didn't happen. Your home was there. You have people there that have been worried sick about you. Like your mom-"

"Please, Fox. I just don't think I'm ready for that. THIS is my home now. I don't know those people anymore." Dana interrupted.

Without even thinking about it, Mulder grabbed Scully's hand, startling her. "Scully-"

Dana pulled away. "Please don't. I just don't think it's a good idea right now."

Mulder stood up, frustrated. "God Scully, when will it ever be?"

Dana stood up also. "Don't call me that. You said you wouldn't pressure me." She raised her voice, her face reddening.

Mulder sighed. "I'm sorry. This is just really hard for me to accept. I miss you-"

"And you don't think this is hard for me to accept?!" Dana huffed.

"How do you expect to jog your memory if you don't at least try?" Mulder pleaded.

"No! Don't you dare. Jake said that there is only a thirty percent chance that I will even gain my memory back. And maybe I don't even want to!" Dana balled her hands into tight fists.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? What's so great about this life that is stopping you? What's so great about this Jake guy?" Mulder shouted.

"Stop. Just stop. Jake took care of me. He saved me. He's a wonderful man." Dana walked over to the door.

"But you don't love him." Mulder followed Dana to the door.

"How dare you!" Dana opened the door.

"I can tell you don't."

"Out! Get out, now!" Dana ushered Mulder out.

Mulder angrily walked out of the house and turned around to face Dana again. Dana tried to close the door, but Mulder stopped it with his foot and pulled out a picture from his jacket, handing it to her.

"Here. You can keep it."

Dana placed her hand on her hip and shook her head angrily.

"Please, just take it. And if you change your mind, give me a call." Mulder sighed, eyeing Scully.

Dana felt a lump rising in her throat as she snatched the picture from Mulder's hand and quickly shut the door. Leaning up against it, she looked down at the picture. It was her and Mulder. They were both smiling. She looked happy.

"Just think about it!" Mulder shouted from the other side of the door.

Dana's lip quivered as she stared at the picture for a long moment, before walking away.

Mulder ran both of his hands through his hair, as he walked back to his rental car. "Dammit!" He kicked a tire. This was not how he expected or had hoped that conversation would go. Sighing, he got into his car and drove away.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters previously. I only had a short amount of time to write those. But things are finally going to start picking up now, and these next few chapters are going to be a lot of fun to write! Reviews keep me inspired! ;) And chapter 6 will be up very soon, cause I'm already half way through it. I just thought this was a good place to pause.**

**Chapter 6: Catching Up**

**A/N: Yes, this chapter is following very closely behind the last one. So please make sure you've read chapter 5 first. Thanks for the support. It means a lot!**

Jake walked through the front door, hanging up his jacket on the way into the kitchen. "Dana? I'm home." He walked into the kitchen, spotting Dana at the sink, but she didn't turn to greet him.

"Dana? How was your day?" Jake walked over to her and kissed the back of her head.

Dana sniffled. "Okay." She mumbled, rinsing a plate.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" Jake gently grabbed Dana and turned her around to face him.

"Nothing." Dana shook her head, avoiding eye contact.

Jake placed his hand on Dana's shoulder. "Tell me what happened. Did you decide to talk to that Mulder guy?"

Dana nodded, sniffling again.

Jake placed his fingers underneath Dana's chin, gently raising her face up to look at him. "Did it not go so well?" He asked softly.

Dana shrugged. "It did at first. But then he asked me to go to Washington DC for a week."

"Ah, I see. Dana, listen, if you are avoiding going just to spare my feelings, don't worry about me. It was your past life for thirty something years."

"Thirty-three. I'm thirty-three." Dana replied, as if it were a bad thing.

Jake chuckled. "Well, I think you should go. Or else, you will regret it for the rest of your life. When does Mulder leave?" Jake rubbed Dana's arm.

"Friday, in a few days." Dana pouted.

"Well then, take a few days to think about it." Jake smiled down at Dana.

Dana leaned into Jakes chest and placed her head underneath his chin. "Why are you so good to me?"

"Because I love you."

Dana sighed. "I know you do."

XxX

**A few days later**

Mulder anxiously paced back and forth in the airport, constantly eyeing his watch. Scully hadn't called him since their fight. She wasn't coming. He had to board the plane in five minutes, and she hadn't called him. He knew he shouldn't have said the things he said. He f*cked up, and he knew it. He was now going to lose Scully for good.

"Hey." Came a familiar voice from behind Mulder.

Mulder quickly whirled around to see Scully looking up at him, holding a suitcase. "Hey." He beamed.

Dana eyed Mulder sheepishly. Damn, she almost couldn't stand it when he looked at her like that. And all of that recent frustration just seemed to quickly melt away. She didn't remember the man, but she already felt like she had known him for seven years. And even though she wouldn't admit it to him, secretly, he was already growing on her.

"Only a week." Dana demanded firmly.

Mulder nodded. "Of course." He searched Scully's eyes.

"On one condition." Danna added.

"Shoot."

"Stop looking at me like that." Dana also demanded, nervously.

Mulder smirked.

"I mean it." Dana pointed a finger at Mulder, walking ahead of him.

Mulder stifled back a laugh, and followed Scully towards the gate.

XxX

Dana sat there, nervously clutching Mulder's arm. "Oh."

Mulder looked down at Scully's hand on his arm and smiled. "You've always hated flying." He explained.

Dana nodded, closing her eyes. "And I always will. No matter what." She added.

Mulder chuckled, relishing Scully's brief contact.

"I'm nervous." Dana admitted, letting go of Mulder's arm.

"It's alright. You've flown on a plane many times." Mulder reassured her.

"No, I mean-I'm nervous about going-home." Dana looked at Mulder.

"I know. But I promise you, the moment you've had enough, just say the word." Mulder placed his hand on Scully's, surprised when she didn't pull away, or even flinch.

Dana sucked in a sharp breath at Mulder's touch. She wasn't used to that feeling. It definitely wasn't a feeling that she felt with Jake. And she wasn't quite sure if it was a good thing, or a bad thing.

XxX

**A few hours later**

Dana and Mulder walked out of the airport, just as Dana's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Dana answered. "Oh, hey babe."

Mulder frowned as he listened to Dana's conversation.

"I'm fine. We just landed. Yes, I know. I promise. I will-are you sure? Alright, hang on a sec." Dana handed the phone to Mulder. "Jake wants to talk to you." Dana mouthed "Sorry" as Mulder took the phone from her.

"Uh, hello?" Mulder answered, awkwardly.

"Mulder?" Jake asked on the other end.

"Yes." Mulder eyed Scully.

"I just wanted to make sure Dana landed safely. Please, take good care of her. This isn't easy for her. And quite frankly, this isn't exactly easy for me either. But I agree with you, Dana shouldn't be kept away from her past. Just take it easy on her, okay?" Jake explained.

"I will. I promise." Mulder answered.

"Oh, and Mulder? If you hurt her, I will hurt you. Dana means a lot to me. Do we understand each other?" Jake threatened.

Damn. Jake could still sound like a nice guy, even when he played dirty. Mulder wanted to hate this guy, so badly. "Understood." Mulder cleared his throat, hanging up the phone.

"What did he say?" Dana eyed Mulder suspiciously.

"He just wanted to make sure I kept you safe." Mulder answered dryly.

Dana knew better. But she wasn't in the mood to ask any more questions right now.

XxX

Dana held her breath as Mulder escorted her into her old apartment. Looking around, she exhaled a shaky breath. "Damn, I have good taste. I can't believe you kept my old apartment." Dana looked up at Mulder.

"Of course. I knew you weren't dead. I knew I'd eventually find you." Mulder smiled down at her.

There was that look again, Dana thought to herself. That look affected her, every single time. And she wondered if it had always been that way the past seven years. She was starting to see why they had apparently been so close before.

Dana walked around the apartment, picking objects up to observe them as she went. Pausing, Dana stared at a wall full of pictures. "Who are these people?"

"Well, that's your mom, Maggie. That's your dad Bill, and your sister Melissa. They both passed away a few years ago. And these are your brothers, Charles and Bill Jr." Mulder pointed to each person.

Dana smiled and then frowned. "What happened to my father and my sister?" She asked sadly.

"Your father died of a heart attack, and your sister-well, she was murdered." Mulder avoided eye contact.

Dana nodded and turned to face Mulder. "What else happened in my life? Like, big, important things?" She crossed her arms.

Mulder sighed, pausing for a moment to ponder Dana's questions. "Well, four years ago, you had cancer— "

"Cancer?" Dana asked, shocked. "And I survived?"

Mulder nodded. "Yeah, you survived a lot of things." He admitted.

"Like what?" Dana asked, intrigued.

"Well-you were abducted and went missing for three months, about six years ago." Mulder added.

Dana's forehead crinkled up in confusion. "Abducted?"

"Yeah, by a man named Duane Barry. But don't worry, he's dead now." Mulder reassured her.

Dana frowned. "It seems like my life had a lot of dark memories in it."

"Yeah, but what life doesn't? Mulder shrugged. "I promise you, you had a lot of good memories also."

Dana nodded, sighing.

"Is any of this ringing a bell at all?" Mulder asked, hopeful.

Dana shook her head sadly. "No. I'm sorry."

Mulder sighed. "Well, it was worth a try." He hung his head.

Dana eyed Mulder sympathetically. "Hey, I'm still here for another week." She reassured him.

"Yeah." Mulder forced a smile.

Just then they both heard a knock at the door. Mulder eyed the door suspiciously and quickly walked over to it. "Stay over there." He commanded.

Mulder opened the door slowly, but was suddenly surprised by Maggie Scully shoving her way through the doorway.

"Where is she? I want to see her. Where is Dana!" Maggie pleaded.

"Woah, wait, hold on." Mulder held Maggie back. "She doesn't remember anything." He explained.

Dana slowly walked over to the door. "Mulder, it's okay." She eyed them both, nervously.

Maggie covered her mouth with her hands, suddenly weeping, as she stepped closer to Dana. "Dana, my baby. You're alive. You're really here!" She pulled Dana into an unexpected embrace.

Dana cleared her throat awkwardly, forcing herself to hug Maggie back.

After a long moment, Maggie pulled away. "I'm sorry. Fox told me what happened. You—you really don't remember anyone, or anything?" Maggie asked sadly.

Dana shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I'm sorry." She eyed Maggie sympathetically.

Maggie patted Dana's arm. "Oh, honey, it's not your fault. I'm just glad that you're okay." Maggie smiled.

Mulder closed the door and escorted the ladies into the living room. "Here, let's all sit down." He suggested. Mulder sat down in a chair, while Dana and Maggie took the couch, a long moment of silence filling the room.

"I'm so glad Fox found you." Maggie spoke up.

"Me too." Dana agreed.

"You know, he searched day and night for you, for several months. He was so dedicated and determined to find you." Maggie explained.

Mulder cleared his throat sheepishly, as Dana eyed him. "Oh?" Dana replied.

Maggie nodded. "Yes, you two were very close." Maggie smirked.

Dana blushed as she caught Mulder staring at her, after Maggie's last remark.

"I'll let you two catch up." Mulder stood up awkwardly, walking towards the kitchen.

XxX

An hour passed unnoticed as Maggie and Dana chatted about the past. Mulder kept his distance, pretending to clean the kitchen, as he heard the two ladies laughing.

"Is that so? I did not!" Dana giggled.

"Yes, you really did." Maggie chuckled.

"That's so funny." Dana added.

Maggie smiled and lightly touched Dana's arm. Dana liked Maggie. Well, of course she liked her. She was her mom. She just wished she remembered her.

Maggie leaned in. "I always really liked him." Maggie motioned towards the kitchen.

"Who, Mulder?" Dana asked, curiously.

Maggie nodded. "You two were hopelessly in love with each other. I mean, it was so obvious. Yet, you two never did anything about it." Maggie whispered, instantly realizing what she said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up." She shook her head.

"No, it's alright." Dana smiled, eyeing Mulder as he walked into the living room.

"What are you ladies up to?" Mulder asked, innocently.

Dana blushed and looked away.

"Well, look at the time. I better be going. Please, keep in touch, Dana. Whenever you feel like it." Maggie quickly hugged Dana and stood up.

"I will. I promise." Dana walked Maggie to the door.

Mulder stood there, patiently waiting for Maggie to leave. And after she did, he patiently waited for Dana to speak up.

"That was nice. She's very nice." Dana smiled, walking up to him.

"Yeah, she really is." Mulder agreed.

Dana stood there for a long moment, eyeing Mulder intensely.

"What?" Mulder shifted his weight, nervously.

"Nothing." Dana smiled.

They both eyed each other for a long moment, in silence.

"Well— "Dana cleared her throat, breaking eye contact first. "Everything is going a lot smoother than I expected." She admitted.

Mulder sighed in relief. "I'm glad. What do you want to do next?"

"Well, I think I've had enough for today. Maybe you can show me more tomorrow?" Dana raised her eyebrows.

"Of course. Whatever you want." Mulder smiled. "Do you want me to take off now?"

Dana shook her head. "I don't think I feel comfortable being alone." She confessed.

Mulder's stomach tightened. "Alright. Do you want me to stay on the couch tonight?" He offered, a little too enthusiastically.

"If you don't mind." Dana looked away sheepishly.

"No, I don't mind at all." Mulder tried to wipe the smile off his face.

Dana definitely noticed Mulder's enthusiasm. And oddly, none of the day's activities made her feel as uncomfortable as she thought they would.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter isn't as great as the others. It's basically explanations and catching up. The next chapter will be better! I need to get some sleep, but I will write more tomorrow, I promise! Reviews are awesome!**

**Chapter 7: A Conversation In The Dark**

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! I didn't want to make the "catching up" part too long, but I also didn't want to make it too short. I hope you all will enjoy this next one!**

_Dana walked down the hall, towards her new basement office. Before entering, she heard a man shout, "Sorry, nobody down here but the FBI's most unwanted." Knocking and opening the door, she looked around, before walking up to her new partner. Mulder sat at his desk, looking through some slides, as he looked up at Dana._

" _Agent Mulder, I'm Dana Scully. I've been assigned to work with you."_

_Mulder reached out to shake the young woman's hand. "Oh, isn't it nice to be suddenly so highly regarded?" Mulder replied sarcastically. "So, who did you tick off to get stuck with this detail, Scully?"_

_Dana tilted her head slightly. "Actually, I'm looking forward to working with you." She eyed Mulder. "I've heard a lot about you."_

" _Oh really? I was under the impression that you were sent to spy on me." Mulder replied, dryly._

" _If you have any doubt about my qualifications or credentials, th— "_

_Mulder stood up, retrieving a paper from his desk. "You're a medical doctor, you teach at the academy. You did your undergraduate degree in Physics." He removed his glasses, as he looked down at the paper. "Einstein's Twin Paradox, A New Interpretation. Dana Scully Senior Thesis—now that's a credential, rewriting Einstein." He smirked._

" _Did you bother to read it?" Dana eyed Mulder._

" _I did. I liked it." Mulder loaded up the projector. "It's just that in most of my work, the law of physics rarely seems to apply." Mulder walked past Scully, turning off the lights, as Scully glared at him._

Dana awoke, breathing heavily, as she sat up in the bed. That was the first time she had had a dream like that before. Was it a memory? She just wasn't sure. There was only one way to find out.

XxX

Mulder laid there on the couch, wide awake. He was definitely surprised at how well Scully was really adjusting to everything. And he could only hope that the week's visit would make her change her mind about going back to Massachusetts. And even though he felt guilty about taking Scully away from Jake, and the home she had resided in the past year, he couldn't push past his own personal reasons about wanting her to stay. She had always been his Scully. His partner. His best friend. But Jake had one thing that Mulder didn't. Scully's heart.

Mulder's attention was drawn to the bedroom, as Scully quietly emerged from it in the dark. Mulder sat up, making out Scully's silhouette from the moonlight shining through the window.

"Scully?" He didn't even correct himself this time, and Scully didn't seem to even care.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, were you sleeping?" Dana walked up to Mulder, crossing her arms.

Mulder eyed Scully up and down, patting the seat on the couch next to him. "No, actually I wasn't. Sit?"

Dana nodded and sat down next to Mulder. Neither of them even bothering to turn on a light. "I just had the strangest dream." Dana rubbed her arms.

"Oh?" Mulder turned his whole body to face Scully.

"Yeah. I-I was walking down a hall, into some sort of office, in a basement. And you greeted me when I walked in. I think you were looking at some sort of projector slides." Dana explained.

Mulder perked up, smiling. "Scully-that's a memory."

Dana eyed Mulder, confused. "It is? That actually happened?"

Mulder chuckled. "Yep. That was the first day we met, actually."

"Oh. Well, you were an asshole to me." Dana replied seriously.

Mulder laughed. "Yeah, I kind of was. But I eventually warmed up to you." He smiled warmly.

Dana cleared her throat, as she felt Mulders eyes on her. His gaze was so intense. "I don't really know how I felt about you back then. But honestly, I can see why we were so close." Dana smiled thinly.

Mulder's heart ached. He wanted to reach out and touch Scully, so badly. But instead, he looked down at his hands, and sighed. "Yeah. You—you were the skeptic, and I was the ignorant alien freak-Spooky Mulder. But, your strict rationalism saved me, time and time again. Something I told you once before. And, as different as we were, we just-complimented each other. In every aspect of the word." Mulder sighed sadly.

"I know I was caught off guard the day you found me. But, it's only because I wasn't expecting it. I've had more time to process it, and to observe my past." Dana reassured him.

Mulder nodded, relieved that it was too dark to see the sadness in his face. And they both sat there in silence for a long moment, before Dana spoke up again.

"Did you love me?" Dana asked, completely surprised by her own words.

Mulder closed his eyes. "Would the answer to that even matter now?

Dana pondered the question. "It's just a question. It won't make me uncomfortable, unless it makes you uncomfortable." She lied. It did make her slightly uncomfortable. But a part of her wanted to know.

Mulder sat there in silence for a moment, before speaking up. "If you must know, yes, I did. I do— "Mulder's voice trailed off as he sighed. "And no matter what happens, I always will." He eyed Scully.

"Then why didn't you ever act on it? Just curious." Dana asked boldly, slightly blushing.

Mulder sighed heavily, shrugging. "I don't know. I mean, we shared a mutual kiss once, on New Year's Eve. But that was it." He explained, softly.

Dana shook her head. "I'm sorry for bringing it up. I just wanted to know everything. I didn't want one detail of anything left out. I mean, just because I don't remember, doesn't mean that I don't care." Dana reassured Mulder.

"And just because you can't remember, doesn't mean 'I' will ever forget you." Mulder added.

Dana leaned in a bit, just enough so that she could make out Mulder's face in the dark. There was just something about him that made her stomach feel weird. He had only found her a little over a week ago, yet, she had already warmed up to him. Although, he did make her feel anxious, a lot. And she did not feel content with him like she did with Jake, at all. Honestly, she felt slightly uncomfortable around Mulder. And for some strange reason, that feeling was like a drug…bad for you, but addictive. She wondered if that was how she felt the first time she had met him eight years ago.

Dana placed a hand over her chest, which suddenly felt tight. "Oh."

"What's the matter?" Mulder leaned in, concerned.

Dana shook her head. "I—I don't know. I think it's just anxiety."

Mulder reached his hand up to Scully's face, lightly touching her cheek with his knuckles, impulsively. Dana held her breath, unable to move her face away from Mulder's hand, as her whole body tingled. They stared at each other for a long moment, until Mulder broke contact first, pulling his hand away. Dana's eyes burned, as she exhaled loudly.

"Scully-I know this is hard for you. Believe me, I know. But-this is very hard for me, too. I just can't stop myself from falling back into our hold habits. It just really sucks. And I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable with some of the things I do and say. I don't do it purposely." Mulder explained.

"I know-I know." Dana swallowed hard, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"And if you leave again-I'm not sure that I can even continue on with the X-Files." Mulder shook his head.

Dana closed her eyes, bowing her head. "I'm sorry, Mulder. I don't want to be the cause of any drastic decisions in your life. But, I need time. I can't just leave Jake. I can't abandon him. Not after everything he's done for me."

Mulder clenched his jaw, shaking his head. "Jake." He whispered.

"Mulder-"

"No. It's fine. Don't worry about it." Mulder waved Scully off, looking away. "I umm, I should probably get some sleep. And so should you."

Dana stood up slowly. "Okay." She tiptoed back to the room, slowly closing the door behind her.

But that night, they both laid there, wide awake.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter, and that I wasn't able to post for 36 hours. I have finals this week. But I will try my best to type up chapter 8 as quickly as I can!**

**Chapter 8: Uncertainty**

**A/N: Reviews keep me inspired! Thanks for sticking through the whole thing, and I hope you all will till the very end! Some new crazy ideas came to mind, so please keep reading. You won't be disappointed. P.S. Song by Leona Lewis. It's appropriate for the next few chapters. ;)**

_Trying hard not to hear, but they talk so loud_

_Their piercing sounds fill my ears, try to fill me with doubt_

_Yet I know that their goal is to keep me from falling_

_But nothing's greater than the risk that comes with your embrace_

_And in this world of loneliness, I see your face_

_Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy_

_Maybe, maybe_

_But I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth_

_My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing_

_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_You cut me open_

_And it's draining all of me_

_Though they find it hard to believe_

_I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see_

From the very moment Mulder and Scully woke up the next morning, Mulder knew something was wrong. All through breakfast Scully kept avoiding eye contact, and seemed completely distracted. And Mulder couldn't help but start to panic.

Mulder sat at the kitchen table, eyeing Scully, as she stirred around her eggs with her fork. "Scully?"

Dana looked up, sighing. "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Mulder asked, concerned.

Dana shook her head. "I don't know."

"Yes, I think you do." Mulder replied, firmly.

Dana sighed again, placing her fork down on the side of the plate, eyeing Mulder nervously. "I can't do this." She shrugged, as her eyes filled with tears.

Mulder's stomach tightened. "Can't do what?" His eyes searched Scully's.

"This. Everything." Dana's lip quivered, as she looked away.

"Scully-"

"No, Mulder. I can't. I need to go back home. This-this is all too much for me. It's just too hard." Dana quickly wiped away a tear as it fell.

Mulder's jaw clenched, as he rubbed the side of his face with his hand, looking away. "Please, don't do this. Just a few more days—please."

Dana shook her head. "I can't— "

Mulder startled Scully as he slammed his fist on the table. "What changed from last night? Last night, you were warming up to everything. Did I do something wrong? Just tell me." He pleaded.

Dana avoided eye contact, as another tear fell. "Mulder, I was up all night thinking about it. I don't know anybody; I don't remember anything. And I know that staying a whole week will just make everything even more confusing. And it's only making you feel worse, too. I told you before, I need time to think. I've already met my mother for you and stayed at this apartment." She explained.

Mulder stood up, angrily. "But you had a memory last night."

Dana shook her head, saying nothing.

"Scully, look at me. Look at me! This apartment was your home for much longer than that house was. Your mother raised you here. You worked here-for seven years! I just feel like you aren't even giving anything a chance." He raised his voice.

Dana looked up at Mulder, angrily. "You keep promising me that you won't pressure me, and then you do it anyways! I want to go back to Massachusetts. Please don't make this any harder than it already is." She pleaded.

Mulder placed his hands on his hips, nodding. "Fine. Fine! Whatever." He stormed out of the room, leaving Dana in tears.

XxX

**A few hours later**

Mulder and Dana sat in awkward silence the whole way to the airport, as Mulder firmly clutched the steering wheel. Dana constantly eyed Mulder, wanting to say something, but knew it was best not to. And once Mulder pulled into the parking lot and turned the car off, he wasted no time getting out of the car.

Dana quickly got out also with her suitcase, and followed Mulder into the airport, as they walked in silence up to the gate. Mulder pulled the plane ticket out of his pocket and handed it to Dana, but didn't let go when she grabbed a hold of it.

"Why are you really doing this?" Mulder spoke up, eyeing Dana angrily.

Dana ripped the ticket out of Mulder's hand, sighing heavily. "I told you why."

Mulder placed his hands on his hips, shifting his weight to one side. "You told me what you wanted me to think. But I know you. And I don't care if you lost your memory. You're still Scully. You're still the same person, who is just a little lost right now. I still see the Scully you were, in your eyes." Mulder eyed Dana intensely.

Dana breathed heavily, looking around, before looking back up at Mulder. "Don't do this to me."

Mulder and Dana looked up, as they heard a woman on the intercom announcing that the plane was ready to be boarded in three minutes.

"Don't go. Just talk to me, please." Mulder pleaded, as his face softened.

Dana shook her head and shrugged. "I have nothing else to say. I've made my decision." She replied, firmly.

But had Dana really made the right decision? She knew damn well that she was leaving because she was scared about how Mulder made her feel. She was scared of more change. And she knew that choosing the place she couldn't remember would leave her feeling unsatisfied. She couldn't be a doctor in Washington DC, and she couldn't go back to the FBI, because she didn't remember that life.

Dana eyed Mulder sympathetically for a moment. "Goodbye, Mulder." She sighed, turning around towards her gate number.

Mulder could feel himself shattering into a million pieces, all over again. He had to do something. So, he ran after Scully, firmly grabbing her arm and whirling her around to face him. "Just let me do one thing, then." He leaned in.

Dana looked up at Mulder, completely shocked. "What?"

Mulder grabbed both sides of Dana's face with his hands and pulled her into a deep mind numbing kiss, as she dropped her suitcase, completely caught off guard. But after a long moment, Dana melted into the kiss, grabbing the sides of Mulder's arms.

Mulder pulled away after a long moment, searching Scully's eyes, as she looked up at him breathlessly. And Dana thought that Mulder was going to kiss her again, when he leaned in towards her ear. "You know my number." Mulder whispered. And with that, Mulder quickly walked away, leaving Dana standing there, blushing.

And all of a sudden, Dana's world was flipped upside down once again, as she felt a whole new rush of feelings surge throughout her whole body. And she watched Mulder walk away, as he got further and further out of sight. Turning around, Dana picked up her suitcase, and boarded the plane.

XxX

The whole way home, Dana sat there in a daze, as her mind replayed that kiss, over and over again. What the hell was happening? Jake had never even kissed her like that before. And she was pretty sure that no one probably ever had in her old life, since she had been single. "Dammit." Dana thought to herself. So many thoughts rushed through her mind, as she stared out the window for the rest of the way back to Massachusetts.

XxX

Mulder drove back home, to his apartment this time, with a smile on his face. He knew that kiss affected Scully. He had no doubt about it. And just because she was flying back to Massachusetts, didn't mean that it would be the last time he'd see her. He was sure of it now.

**A/N: Yes, another short chapter, posted shortly after chapter 7. But I promise that I am writing chapter 9 right this very minute. Please keep reading, for it isn't even close to the end. I have ideas. That's all I can say. Prepare yourself. ;)**

**Chapter 9: Love Me Like You Do**

**A/N: Keep reading, and review! ;)**

Dana opened the door, and slowly walked into Jake's house, setting her suitcase down. "Jake?" She called out.

"Hey! I'm in here!" Came a voice from the kitchen.

Dana walked into the kitchen, spotting Jake at the stove. Jake turned around and smiled. "You're five days early." He walked up to Dana, kissing her.

"I know." Dana smiled thinly.

"Is everything okay?" Jake asked, stirring something in a pot.

"Yeah-yeah. Everything's fine. I talked to my mother-and visited my old apartment." Dana explained.

Jake nodded. "Great. I'm glad you went, but I'm also glad that you're home." He smiled.

Dana crossed her arms, watching Jake cook. "Me too." She looked at the ground.

Jake eyed Dana. "Are you sure you're okay?

Dana nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was just sort of overwhelming."

Jake walked up to Dana. "I can only imagine. I'm so sorry that you have to go through all of this, Dana. But I'm also so glad that you came into my life. I love you, you know that, right? He replied, rubbing Dana's arms.

Dana nodded, flinching under Jake's touch. Something she had never done until now. And Jake definitely noticed, but said nothing.

"I'm a little tired. I'm going to go take a nap." Dana said, softly.

"Alright babe. I'll come check on you in a little while."

Dana nodded, walking out of the kitchen. She was so overwhelmed with everything, and she wasn't even sure she would even be able to sleep. Walking into her room, she closed her door, and laid on the bed. And as she laid there, she burst into tears, as she covered her mouth to muffle the sobs. And she quietly wept herself to sleep.

XxX

**Two Days Later**

Mulder laid there on his couch as the phone began to ring. "Mulder." He answered, rubbing his eyes.

"Agent Mulder, is this a good time?" Skinner replied on the other end.

"Yes sir." Mulder sat up, running a hand through his hair.

"Did Scu—Dana leave?" Skinner asked.

"Yeah, she left a few days ago." Mulder replied, sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Well, I was actually calling about the case you were working on last week. It seems that there have been three more abductions, and they want to open the case back up for further investigation. I know it was a dead end last week, but— "

"I can do it." Mulder perked up, thinking of Scully.

"Alright, good. I have you on a flight for 2:30 to Massachusetts, again." Skinner replied.

Mulder hung up the phone, smiling. This was his second chance. It had to be fate.

XxX

Dana paced the living room with the phone in her hand. She kept asking herself if she should call Mulder. It had been two days, and it's all she could think about. Jake had gone through two 12 hours shifts, so Dana was left alone to overthink everything, constantly. She was literally driving herself insane thinking about it. After another few minutes of pacing and cursing to herself, Dana dialed Mulder's number, as her heart raced.

XxX

Mulder landed in Massachusetts and rented a car. As he headed to his hotel, his cellphone began to ring. After a short struggle, he finally got the phone out of his pocket and answered. "Mulder."

"Mulder-"Came a familiar voice from the other end.

"Scully?" Mulder perked up.

"Yeah, it's me." Dana replied, softly.

"Is something wrong?"

"No-no. I just wanted to talk." Dana replied, just above a whisper.

"Scully, listen, I'm— "

"I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have called. You seem busy." Dana shook her head.

"No! Actually, why don't I just drop by?" Mulder asked, hopeful.

"What?" Dana asked, confused.

"Oh, yeah, I'm in Massachusetts, again." Mulder explained.

"Why?" Dana asked, shocked.

"Assistant Director Skinner wanted me to further investigate last week's case. I know, crazy, right?" Mulder replied, cheerfully.

Dana swallowed hard. "Shit." She whispered.

"Excuse me?" Mulder asked, surprised.

Did she just say that out loud? "Oh—nothing." All of a sudden Dana couldn't think straight.

"You there?" Mulder asked, concerned.

"Yeah, umm-sorry. I just-I just didn't expect it, is all." Dana replied, secretly panicking in the inside.

"So, can I stop by?"

Dana thought about it for a long moment. She knew it was a bad idea, but she didn't want to say no. "Alright." She sucked in a sharp breath.

"Alright, okay. Cool. I just have to check in at the hotel, and then I'll head on over there in about an hour?" Mulder replied, relieved.

"Yeah, an hour." Dana squinted, as she tried to calm her breathing.

XxX

**An hour later**

Dana paced the living room as she heard Mulder's rental car pull into the driveway. As she heard the car door shut, she quickly checked her hair before slowly walking over to the door. Opening it, she realized that Mulder hadn't even knocked yet, catching him off guard.

"Hey." Mulder smiled, gazing at Dana.

"Hey." Dana swallowed hard and gazed back for a long moment, still holding onto the door.

Mulder cleared his throat, putting his hands in his pockets. "Are you gonna let me in?" He looked at Dana sheepishly.

"Oh, yeah, right." Dana blushed, letting Mulder enter the house.

Mulder walked into the living room, as Dana followed behind him in silence. But when Mulder entered the living room, he kept his back to Dana, with one hand on his hip, and the other on his face. Dana inhaled and exhaled nervously, as she stared at the back of Mulder.

After a long moment, Mulder spoke up, his back still towards Scully. "Before you say anything Scully, I need to get something off my chest." He said, softly.

Dana fidgeted with her hands. "Alright." She replied.

Mulder slowly turned around to look at Dana, instantly making Dana's face feel hot and red. "I know you're going through a tough time right now, and I respect that, I do. But-you've already had one memory, and I've been sent back here just two days after you left. Call me crazy Scully, but that sure sounds like fate to me." He stepped closer. "And I need you to know that no matter how confusing everything is for you right now, I will always be here for you-just like I was for the past seven years."

Dana opened her mouth to speak, but Mulder interrupted. "I'm not finished." He stepped even closer. "But, I refuse to let you push me away, and I truly believe that you will eventually gain all of your memory back. I've seen two miracles happen with you already, and I believe that it will happen again. Scully, I watched you lay in a hospital bed, dying of cancer. And I lost you once before, for three whole months, but you always came back-"Mulder's voice trailed off for a second, as tears filled his eyes.

"And I am so hopelessly in love with you, Dana Katherine Scully. F*ck Jake. You don't love him, and you can scream at me or kick me out for saying that, I don't care. But I knew you better than anyone else, and I absolutely refuse to let you go-I won't. I can't lose you-again. And it's my own damn fault for never doing anything about it before." Mulder eyed Dana intensely.

Dana crossed her arms as tears filled her eyes, but she said nothing. And as much as she did want to yell at Mulder, or kick him out, she was left speechless. She knew where she belonged now, even if she couldn't remember anything.

"I'm done now." Mulder sighed.

Dana nodded. "I-I don't even know what to say." She admitted, looking up at Mulder.

Mulder took another step closer. "You don't need to say anything." He reached his hand up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Dana's ear.

Dana couldn't help but suddenly feel extremely guilty about Jake. How would she tell him that she just couldn't be with him anymore?

Dana looked away. "I'm sorry-I-I need a minute." She sniffled, walking out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Mulder sighed and waited in the living room for a long moment, until he heard Dana's soft sobs a few moments later. Slowly, he walked into the kitchen, spotting Dana at the sink, with her back towards him. He could tell she was trying to muffle her crying with her hand, but the movement of her shoulders gave her away.

Mulder sighed and walked up to Dana, lightly touching her right shoulder. No words were spoken, as Dana lifted up her head and leaned in to Mulder's touch. Mulder wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her hair.

Dana relished Mulder's touch, as her crying began to subside. They stood there like that for a brief moment, until Mulder lifted his hand up and brushed Dana's hair off the back of her neck, softly placing a warm kiss there.

Dana shivered, as she sucked in a sharp breath. Mulder smiled at Dana's reaction, and placed another kiss on the side of her face, as she turned her face slightly towards him. And after that, all control was out the window. Dana turned around, as Mulder's mouth quickly found hers.

After a long moment, Mulder broke the kiss, as Dana struggled to catch her breath. "Why do you keep doing that?" Dana spoke up, breathlessly.

"Because eight years is long enough." Mulder smiled, placing his forehead against Dana's.

"What do we do now?" Dana asked, softly.

"We take it one step at a time." Mulder replied.

Dana nodded, closing her eyes.

"Dana-would you like to accompany me on my case tomorrow?" Mulder asked, boldly.

"Okay. But, won't I be in the way?" Dana replied, curiously.

"Pshh, no way. You warmed up quickly to everything the first time around, and you will again." Mulder reassured her.

"Alright." Dana beamed. "But, I'm a little nervous." She admitted.

"Don't worry, you'll only be observing." Mulder smiled.

Dana nodded and sighed with relief.

Mulder straightened himself up. "Well, I should probably go. I will pick you up tomorrow at 9 am?"

"It's a date." Dana smiled.

Dana walked Mulder to the door and waved him off, as he got into his car and pulled out of the driveway. Sighing, she closed the door, and walked back into the living room. Thankfully, Jake wouldn't be home at all tomorrow, so she wouldn't have to explain herself to him until the day after.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: I know what you're all thinking, and I just want to tell you all that it's not over yet. So, please be patient and prepare yourself for the next chapter. Because it's a bit different. : )**

_Settle down with me_  
Cover me up  
Cuddle me in  
Lie down with me  
And hold me in your arms  
And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed to my neck  
I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet  
And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now  
Kiss me like you wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
You wanna be loved  
This feels like falling in love  
Falling in love  
We're falling in love  
Settle down with me  
And I'll be your safety  
You'll be my lady  
I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms

_-Kiss Me-Ed Sheeran (Cover by Drew Ryniewicz)_

**Chapter 10: Memories**

**A/N: Thank you to all of my dedicated readers. You guys are awesome! After I finish each chapter, another idea pops into my head. So, the story is actually turning out completely different than I expected, but good different. Enjoy!**

**The next day**

Mulder proudly pulled up to the big blue house in his rental car, as he noticed Scully open the door and smile. And before he could even get out of the car, Scully was already standing next to the car.

Mulder rolled down his window, smiling. "Hey you."

Scully leaned in to the opening of the window. "Hey."

"Jeez Dana, you in a rush?" Mulder teased.

"Scully." Dana corrected him, smirking.

Mulder chuckled. "Scully." He eyed her up and down. That made him very happy. "Well, get in then."

Scully wasted no time walking to the other side of the car like a sixteen-year-old girl in love for the first time. Getting in, she sighed contently and looked over at Mulder.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Mulder asked, softly.

"Yes." Dana smiled.

Mulder gazed at Scully for a moment, before reversing out of the driveway, and driving off down the road. *Just like old times* Mulder thought to himself.

XxX

**A few hours later**

Dana stood there with her arms crossed, intensely observing Mulder, as he asked one of the abductee victims questions. Mulder briefly eyed Dana a few times, amused with how much more interested Scully was in that moment than she ever had been before.

"And there are some things that I can't remember. As if parts of my memory were erased. And when I came to, I had these marks on me." The blonde woman explained, lifting her hair up off her neck to show Mulder.

Mulder observed the three deep pink puncture marks, which looked like a triangle if he were to connect the dots.

"Alright. Thank you for your time Mrs. Jameson." Mulder politely shook the woman's hand, motioning for Dana to follow him back to the car.

But when Mulder noticed the ghostly complexion of Dana's face, as she stood there in a daze, he pulled her aside, lightly touching her arm. "Scully, what's the matter?"

Dana looked up at Mulder, with a panicked look on her face. "Mulder-I have those same exact marks on my neck."

Mulder crinkled his forehead in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Dana turned around and lifted the hair off the back of her neck, instantly stopping Mulder in his tracks, as he looked at the same exact marks. "Oh my god." Mulder replied, lightly touching the marks.

After a moment, Dana turned around to face Mulder, as her breathing quickened. "When I had that accident and found out I had amnesia, I was told that the mystery marks were from my accident." She explained nervously.

Mulder ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

Dana shook her head. "I was told that it wasn't a cause for concern." She explained.

Mulder eyed Dana nervously. "I need to call Skinner. Scully, the accident may not have been an accident."

Dana swallowed hard. "What do you mean? I don't understand."

Mulder opened the car door for Dana, motioning for her to get inside. And once they were both in the car, Mulder turned towards Dana. "Scully, what if your memory was erased on purpose?"

Dana stared at Mulder as if he was missing his head. "Mulder-why the hell would someone do that to me?" She asked, a bit skeptical.

"Scully, you were abducted once before. And something doesn't feel right about all of this now." Mulder shook his head, starting the car.

Dana tried to hide the panic on her face. "I need to at least tell Jake, first. He's going to be worried about me."

Mulder sighed with frustration. "Scully, right now, you can't even trust Jake."

Dana shook her head, trying to process everything. "No. Jake is a good guy. He helped me. He saved my life. I at least owe him an explanation-and the truth."

Mulder looked away, pulling the car out on the open road. "Alright, alright. But I'm not leaving your side."

Dana nodded.

XxX

Dana watched Mulder pace the hotel room, as he talked to Skinner on the phone.

"Agent Mulder, do you have any solid proof to back up these claims?" Skinner asked firmly.

Mulder sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Not yet, sir."

"Well, then I can't help you until you do."

"But sir— "

"I want you back in Washington DC in 48 hours. With or without Dana."

Mulder hung up the phone, throwing it on the bed. "Dammit!"

Dana eyed Mulder with concern. "So, he's not going to do anything about it?" She asked.

Mulder shook his head, running a hand over the side of his face. "Listen Scully, I can't protect you if you stay here much longer." He explained.

Dana nodded in agreement, which took Mulder by surprise. "I trust you."

XxX

**An hour later**

Mulder and Dana got out of car and headed up to the big blue house.

"Alright, you get your things packed." Mulder quickly followed Dana into the house.

Dana nodded and headed towards her bedroom. How was she going to explain everything to Jake? She suddenly felt extremely light headed, as her head began to throb.

Mulder patiently waited in the living room for several minutes, as he paced the floor. But after ten minutes of silence, he decided to check on Scully.

"Scully?" Mulder knocked softly on the bedroom door. Silence.

Slowly opening the door, Mulder's stomach tightened, as he spotted Scully on the floor, grabbing her head.

"Scully! What happened?" Mulder quickly ran over to Scully, helping her stand up.

"Mulder-"Dana winced. "I think I just had another memory."

"What was it?" Mulder asked, holding Dana up.

Dana leaned into Mulder, trying to steady herself. "It's Jake."

Mulder eyed Dana, confused.

"Jake did this to me."

XxX

Jake sat in a dark room, listening intently to Mulder and Scully's conversation through headphones. Sighing, he picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"We have a problem."

"What is it?" Came the Cigarette Smoking Man's voice from the other end.

"She's starting to remember."

Cancer man sighed, taking a puff from his cigarette. "Alright. You know what to do."

**To be continued…**

**A/N: I will explain Scully's memory in the next chapter, which will be posted later tonight, don't worry!**

**Chapter 11: Jake Ferguson**

**A/N: I'm so glad you all like everything so far! It's definitely a blast to write. : )**

_Jake Ferguson sat in his car, watching Dana Scully from a distance, as she exited her hotel. She was alone, and it was getting dark. Her beauty was so captivating. It was such a shame that he would have to hurt her, but those were his orders. He was to separate Dana Scully from Fox Mulder. The cigarette smoking man had feared that they were too close to the truth, and were too powerful as a team. They were a threat, plain and simple. And Jake had no choice, but to pay off his debt. Cancer man had saved him, and gave him a life. And if he didn't follow through, he would lose his life._

_As Jake watched Scully slowly walk around the building, he quietly started his car up, slowly inching it forward. He kept his distance, as Scully turned the corner down the curved road. Counting to ten, he revved his engine, as his car swerved around the sharp corner. Honking his horn accidently, he cursed under his breath. And that was it. Dana Scully flipped over the car, tumbling to the ground._

_Slowly getting out of the car, Jake inched his way towards Scully's motionless body. Bending down, he checked her pulse. She was still alive, and he was told to kill her, making it look like an accident. But a part of him was relieved, as he stared at Dana's bloody head. Sighing heavily, Jake picked Scully up off the ground and placed her into the back of his car._

_Jake sat there in the dark for a long moment, before dialing the phone number he was given. "It's done."_

" _Is she dead?" Cancer Man croaked._

" _No, she survived." Jake answered hesitantly._

" _Then let's go with Plan B."_

_Jake let out a sigh of relief as he hung up the phone, until he heard a soft whimper from behind him. Turning around, Dana Scully's eye fluttered open, as she winced in pain. Jake sighed again, and got out of the car, taking three separate syringes out of his pocket. He didn't even know what was in the syringes. He was just told that it was an experimental drug that erased memory in large doses. Opening the passenger car door, he leaned in, as Scully gasped and tried to push him away._

" _Who are you?" Scully whimpered, as Jake hovered over her with the first syringe._

" _I'm sorry." Jake replied, as he vigorously turned Scully over._

_Scully squirmed weakly beneath him, as he injected the first syringe into the back of her neck. Scully's body went limp, as he injected her with the second large syringe, and then the third, exactly how he was instructed._

" _I'm sorry." He whispered._

_XxX_

"All I know is that I was in the back of a car, I think. And Jake was hovered over me with a syringe. That's all I remember." Dana explained, sitting on the bed next to Mulder.

"But you still don't remember anything else before that?" Mulder asked, hopeful.

Dana shook her head, sighing. "No, I'm sorry. I still don't remember anything before the accident. And I don't remember anything else, only waking up in the hospital a week later. And I'm not sure if this is even a memory." Dana explained.

"It is, Scully. That sick son of a bitch did this to you, on purpose. And I am going to find out why." Mulder hissed.

Dana's eyes filled with tears, as she looked down at her hands. "I can't believe he did this to me. I don't understand. He—he took care of me. Why would he hurt me, and then help me?" Dana asked sadly.

Mulder placed his large hand on top of Scully's small one. "I promise you, I will make him pay."

Dana shook her head, sniffling. "Mulder, I shouldn't have let him in to my life. I-I slept with him. I feel so sick to my stomach. I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Mulder tensed up at Scully's confession, as sudden jealousy rushed through him. "It's not your fault. You didn't know." He replied.

But deep down, Mulder was angry. This Jake guy took Scully away from him, and even took advantage of her. He knew it wasn't Scully's fault, but he was crushed to hear Scully's words. The woman he loved had been living with and sleeping with another man, for a whole year. Although, he noticed that Scully had a separate room, which he decided wasn't a good idea to ask about right now.

"Scully, we need to get you out of here. Let's go." Mulder urged Dana, standing up.

Dana stood up and grabbed her suitcase, following Mulder out of the bedroom. But as they reached the living room, they were suddenly surprised by a tall figure standing silently in front of the door, with a gun pointed at them.

"You're not going anywhere." Jake hissed, with trembling hands.

Mulder stepped in front of Scully protectively. "You sick son of a bitch." He growled, eyeing Jake up and down.

"Jake, please don't do this." Dana pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I have to Dana." Jake's face softened a bit at Dana's request.

"You love me, don't you?" Dana asked softly.

Jake huffed out a breath, saying nothing.

Mulder raised his hands up and stepped a foot closer to Jake. "You can hurt me, but don't hurt Dana." He pleaded.

"Don't come any closer!" Jake growled.

"Who told you to do this?" Mulder asked, glaring at Jake.

"You know damn well who." Jake replied.

"Why are you doing this Jake? Why did you do this to me?" Dana asked, as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"I don't have a choice, Dana!"

"Yes, you do. You f*cking took Scully's life from her." Mulder hissed.

Jake shook his head, as beads of sweat formed on his forehead. "I had no choice. It's just a job, don't take it personally." Jake replied dryly.

Dana eyed Mulder and then Jake. "I know you love me, Jake. I know you don't want to kill me." Dana tested her boundaries, desperately trying to soften Jake up.

Jakes eyes filled with tears, as he cocked the gun. "I'm sorry, Dana. I didn't want it to come to this. I did want to have a life with you. But you don't even love me anyways. You love-him. I f*cking took your memory, and you still went crawling back to this loser." Jake eyed Mulder up and down bitterly.

Mulder swallowed. "Jake, you don't have to do this. We can protect you." He replied in an even tone.

"Shut up!" Jake shouted.

"Jake-"Dana stepped out from behind Mulder, pushing past him.

"Scully, don't!" Mulder pleaded.

"I know what I'm doing." Dana reassured Mulder.

Dana slowly walked up to Jake, searching his eyes. "Jake-I forgive you."

"Don't come any closer." Jake replied in a calmer tone. "Don't Dana." He shook his head.

Dana reached up and grabbed Jakes wrist, as he pointed the gun at her face. "I know you won't do it. You're not a bad person, Jake."

All three of them stood there in tense silence for a long moment, as Mulder held his breath.

"Jake." Dana whispered soothingly.

Jake exhaled a shaky breath, as he slowly lowered the gun, bowing his head.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: I need to get some sleep, so I paused right here. I will update sometime tomorrow!**

**Chapter 12: It's Only The Beginning**

**A/N: Omgsh, you guys are so awesome! I'm getting closer to the end, so I'm trying to split everything up and take my time, but it's so hard to not binge type (mainly because I have a busy schedule). I'm just trying to find the perfect length.**

Jake stood there in silence for a long moment, before he looked up at Dana, with tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry that I took your life from you Dana. If it were anyone else, I would have killed you both by now. But, I do love you. So please forgive me." Jake spoke softly, placing his other hand in his pocket.

Dana eyed Jake sympathetically, and then glanced back at Mulder, whose face was distorted in fear. "Scully!" Mulder lunged forward, just as Dana felt a stabbing pain in the back of her neck.

Mulder managed to catch Dana as she was going down, her eyes rolling in the back of her head. "What did you do to her?!" Mulder growled, looking up at Jake.

Jake sucked in a sharp breath, as he tossed the syringe onto the floor. "She's all yours now, Agent Mulder." Jake spoke in a low even tone.

"What was in there?!" Mulder shouted, cradling Dana in his arms.

"Take good care of her, and tell her I said goodbye." Jake replied sadly, as he turned to leave the house.

"Tell me what was in the goddamn syringe!" Mulder growled.

Jake turned back around. "The cure."

Mulder eyed Jake intensely for a moment, and then looked down at Dana's limp body. He wasn't sure if he believed Jake or not. Dana was still breathing, and he could still feel her pulse, but she was unresponsive. Mulder wanted to get up and beat the shit out of Jake, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Scully's side.

Jakes eyes were now soft, as he eyed Dana once last time. Sighing, he walked out of the house towards his car, leaving the door open.

Mulder's heart raced as he felt Scully stir in his arms. "Scully." He brushed the hair off of Scully's face, as her eyes fluttered open.

"Mulder?" Scully whimpered, trying to sit up.

Mulder smiled down at Scully, as his tears blurred his vision. "Scully, you're okay." He spoke softly.

Scully smiled up at Mulder, her blue eyes searching his. "I had ya big time." She smirked.

Mulder leaned down and pressed his cheek against Scully's.

"I love you." Scully whispered in his ear, her words thick with emotion.

Mulder felt a lump in his throat, as hot wet tears streaked his face. He had waited for those three little words for what seemed like a lifetime.

Scully reached her hands up, pulling Mulder's face down to hers. She kissed the salty tears on his face as they continued to fall.

Mulder didn't even have to ask; he knew she remembered him now. "You're back." He smiled, his gentle eyes searching hers.

"I'm back." Scully replied, as her lip quivered.

Mulder pulled Scully into a tight embrace, burying his face into her neck, as they both softly wept in each other's arms.

"I missed you, so much." Mulder sobbed.

"I'm here-I'm here." Scully hiccupped.

Suddenly, they were both startled by the loud sound and vibrations of Jake's car exploding outside. Mulder threw himself on top of Scully to protect her, as shards of glass and chunks of metal smashed through the front windows of the house.

It took a moment for the ringing in their ears to subside, as they both glanced at each other in shock. Mulder pulled Scully up off the floor, as they slowly staggered towards the door to observe the flaming car, as smoke escaped through the windows.

"Oh my god. Jake." Scully's face crinkled up as she held onto Mulder.

Mulder held Scully in his arms, gently stroking her hair, as they watched the flames and smoke rise into the sky.

XxX

**A few hours later**

Mulder made a few calls to Skinner and the local police before fetching two plane tickets for Washington DC.

Scully sat next to Mulder on the plane, as she tightly held his hand, glancing up at him every few minutes. She was sad about Jake, but she was also relieved. She was glad that it was all over.

"I'm never going on vacation, ever again." Scully spoke up.

"So overrated, huh?" Mulder teased, smirking at Scully.

"So overrated." Scully agreed.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Sorry it's such a short one. There's only a chapter or two left of this story, so I will try to make the next one longer. It will be a good one, don't worry. Reviews are the best!**

**Chapter 13: For The First Time**

**A/N: I think this is going to be my last chapter. But it will be a good one. Enjoy! :D**

**Warning: Viewer discretion is advised for some sexual content.**

**A Week Later**

Mulder had suggested that Scully take at least a month to fall back into her old life, but she insisted on going back to work after only a week. Typical Scully. Of course, the X-Files were put on hold for a while, which is exactly what Cancer Man wanted all along. But Mulder didn't really seem to mind in the slightest. He would give it up for Scully, no doubt about it.

Mulder knocked on Scully's apartment door, holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand, and a bottle of wine in the other.

Scully opened the door, her eyes sparkling. This was the Scully Mulder knew and loved. The old Scully.

"Hey you." Mulder smiled, lusciously eyeing Scully up and down.

Scully blushed, smiling. "Hey stranger."

"If I'm a stranger, then I think we better reacquaint ourselves immediately." Mulder smirked.

Scully raised an eyebrow, giggling. "Oh really now? Well then." She cleared her throat, reaching her hand out to shake Mulder's. "Hello Mister-"

"Mulder. Fox Mulder." Mulder filled in the blank, winking.

Scully bit her bottom lip, stifling a laugh. "I'm Dana Scully." She shook Mulder's hand.

Mulder tightened his grip on Scully's hand as she tried to pull away, searching her eyes lavishly, causing her to suck in a sharp breath nervously.

"May I enter your threshold?" Mulder let go and held up the flowers and wine for Scully to see.

Scully licked her lips and let Mulder enter, quickly closing the door behind him.

"Nice place, Dana Scully." Mulder looked around the room, pretending that it was his first time.

"Thank you, Fox Mulder." Scully smirked, crossing her arms.

Mulder turned around to face Scully, handing her the bottle of wine and flowers. "These are for you, madam." He smiled.

Scully's eyes twinkled as she took the wine and flowers from Mulder. "I'll go put these in water and get some glasses." She smiled.

*Be still my heart* Mulder thought to himself, as he watched Scully walk into the kitchen. *Damn Scully, strut that stuff*

A few minutes later Scully returned with two wine glasses, and the opened bottle of wine. She smirked as she spotted Mulder laying on the couch, striking a sexy pose.

"Are you trying to seduce me Mr. Mulder?" She spoke softly.

"Is it working?" Mulder wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'll let you know after a few glasses of wine." Scully teased.

Mulder sat up, gazing at Scully, as she poured some wine into both glasses. "God Scully, you are so beautiful." He purred.

Scully cleared her throat nervously as she took a sip of her wine, plopping down on the couch next to Mulder.

"I'm not making you uncomfortable, am I? Because if I am, just tell me to dial it down a notch." Mulder looked at Scully sheepishly, taking a sip of his wine as well.

Scully took another larger gulp of her wine this time before replying. "No, you're fine." She eyed him intensely.

They both stared at each other for a brief moment, until their attention was diverted to a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Scully tried to stand up, but Mulder lightly pushed her back down.

"I ordered us some Chinese. Hold on, I'll go get it." Mulder leaped up off the couch and shuffled to the door, as Scully watched him, smiling.

After Mulder paid the delivery man and closed the door, he brought the bags of Chinese food over to the couch.

"I'll go get some plates and silverware." Scully offered.

"No, no. I'll do it. You just sit back and relax." Mulder smiled, walking into the kitchen.

A few moments later, Mulder entered the living room. Scully watched him carefully as he dished out some beef, broccoli, and rice onto the plates, handing her some silverware and the plate of food. Mulder then filled up his plate and plopped down next to Scully, eyeing her as they dug in.

"Thanks for the food." Scully said between bites.

"You're very welcome." Mulder swallowed a bite and paused, staring at Scully.

"What?" Scully lifted a forkful of broccoli to her mouth.

Mulder let out a low hum, as he leaned in to eat the piece of broccoli off of Scully's fork, causing her to softly gasp. Mulder held eye contact with Scully as he slowly pulled his mouth away, chewing the broccoli.

Scully knew exactly what Mulder was trying to do. And it was working. Oh was it working. But she was so nervous, that she sat there for a long moment, just staring at Mulder.

"Mmm. Your broccoli is better than mine." Mulder teased, his eyes full of lust.

Scully smirked, setting down her fork onto her plate. Mulder watched her carefully as she took a slow slip of her wine, before setting the glass back down on the table.

Mulder was taken by surprise when Scully lunged forward, pulling herself on top of him. Her thighs straddled his waist, as she leaned in and kissed him, gently nibbling on his bottom lip.

Mulder groaned, as he wrapped his arms around Scully's waist, kissing her back. "Jesus, Scully." He whispered against her mouth, as he felt his pants getting tighter.

Scully slowly pulled away, as she eyed Mulder. "I was trying to call you." She blurted out unexpectedly.

Mulder looked up at Scully confused.

"I was trying to call you when I got hit by the car-"Her voice trailed off for a moment, as she sighed. "I was going to tell you that I was in love with you." She explained softly, looking down at Mulder's chest.

"Oh Scully." Mulder eyed Scully compassionately, lifting her chin up with his finger.

Scully pressed her forehead against Mulder's, letting out a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was going." Her lip quivered.

"Shhh, stop that. It wasn't your fault. It was my fault. I shouldn't have let you go." Mulder replied softly.

They both sat there like that for a long time, until Mulder leaned in and started placing little kisses up and down Scully's throat.

Scully whimpered breathlessly, closing her eyes.

Mulder impressively lifted Scully and himself up off the couch, with Scully's legs still wrapped around his waist.

"Agent Mulder!" Scully gasped, clearly impressed.

Scully leaned in and nibbled on Mulder's ear, causing him to shudder. "Agent Scully!" Mulder imitated Scully, as she giggled.

"I hope you're taking me to the bedroom." Scully whispered in Mulder's ear.

"Damn straight." Mulder purred, carrying Scully to the bedroom, and shutting the door with his foot.

Scully giggled as Mulder gently tossed her onto the bed and hovered over her.

"You're okay with this, right?" Mulder asked politely.

Scully smirked as she aggressively pulled Mulder on top of her, kissing him passionately.

"I'll take that as a yes." Mulder breathed into Scully's mouth, their lips barely touching.

Scully impatiently pulled Mulder's shirt up over his head, as he helped assist her. She ran her fingers up and down his rippled stomach muscles, slowly making her way down to his belt buckle. Mulder smiled against Scully's mouth as she quickly undid his belt and pants, but Mulder firmly grabbed her wrist when she tried to slip her fingers under the elastic band of his boxers.

"You first. I'm in no hurry." Mulder hummed against Scully's mouth.

Scully's pulse quickened as Mulder slowly pulled her shirt up over her head, exposing her black lacy bra, his eyes never leaving hers. Mulder bent down and lightly pressed his lips against Scully's collarbone. Scully arched her back up as Mulder reached behind her and impressively unhooked her bra, slipping the straps down her arms agonizingly slow.

Mulder deeply breathed in Scully's scent as he gently cupped a breast in the palm of his hand, gently rubbing his thumb across her hardened nipple. Scully firmly grabbed Mulder's shoulders as she gasped at his touch. He then slowly made his way down to Scully's pants, slowly unbuttoning and slipping them down her legs as she wiggled out of them. But he left the panties on, as he ran his hand down her flat stomach. Slipping the palm of his hand underneath the fabric, his fingers quickly found her soft curls, followed by her warm wet center. Mulder shuddered as his fingers briefly slipped in and out of Scully, before settling on her little bundle of nerves.

Scully whimpered rather loudly as Mulder's fingers firmly caressed her there. She looked down at Mulder as she felt him slide his body down to her waist.

Mulder ran his tongue up and down the inside of her thigh, as she unexpectedly lifted her hips up towards him. Mulder chuckled with amusement as he made his way back up Scully's body, his hand still underneath the cotton fabric.

Mulder gazed at Scully in amazement as her eyes closed and her legs tightened around his hand. She came quickly, her whole body shuddering and squirming underneath him. It was beautiful.

After Scully came down from the high, she slowly pulled her panties down her legs herself, as Mulder observed. Mulder quickly wiggled out of his own pants and boxers, positioning himself against Scully's center. And before he could even react, Scully wrapped her fingers around his hard length and guided him inside her.

Mulder groaned as Scully's wet warm walls hugged him tightly. "Jesus Christ!" He groaned, slowly grinding against Scully, as she sighed contently.

They both found an even rhythm, as their bare skin glistened with sweat. It didn't take long for Scully to orgasm again. Her center convulsed around Mulder, pushing him over the edge himself as he thrusted his hips once, twice, three more times, spilling into her.

Mulder pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to Scully. Their bare limbs lazily tangled in each other, as Mulder pulled Scully into his arms.

"Why the hell didn't we do that a long time ago?" Scully gasped, as she nuzzled up to Mulder.

"I don't even know." Mulder replied, smiling.

Scully sighed contently, as she laid her head on Mulder's bare chest, listening to his heart beating aggressively. And after a while, they both drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Epilogue in progress…**

_Do we take that risk?_

_And so it all boils down to this_

_We've got our aim but we might miss_

_We are too fragile just to guess_

_And I've been in this place before_

_Fine as we are but we want more_

_That's human nature at its best_

_What if we ruin it all, and we love like fools?_

_And all we have we lose?_

_I don't want you to go but I want you so_

_So tell me what we choose_

_Friends, I watched us as we changed_

_The feelings in my headspace rearranged_

_I want you more than I've wanted anyone_

_Isn't that dangerous?_

_The anticipation before the kiss_

_Mirrored in my shaking lips_

_Oh god I feel so unprepared_

_The two of us so out of place_

_My feelings written on my face_

_Got what I want but now I'm scared_

_(Love Like Fools-Lauren Aquilina)_

**A/N: REVIEWS are greatly appreciated! And I've decide to add an epilogue tonight or tomorrow.**

**Thank you so much for your support and dedication these past 9 days! I hope you enjoyed it. It was a toughie, but also quite an adventure to write. I tried to make it as realistic as possible, without it being too long or too short. Feel free to PM me if any of you would like to suggest a new plot for me to write next. I will of course need a little break between stories though. See you all next time! ;)**

**P.S. Keep your eyes peeled for the epilogue sometime tonight or tomorrow. ;)**

**Chapter 14: Epilogue**

**One Month Later**

Mulder paced his apartment living room, with a tiny black box in his hand. Running a hand through his hair nervously, he let out a heavy sigh. Scully and Mulder had been going steady for about a month now, and he was hoping to take the next step with her, before anything bad happened to them again. He and Scully had known each other for seven years, eight if he included the whole year Scully was missing. He knew he loved her, and he knew she loved him. So about three days ago, he spent half a day shopping for the perfect ring, until he finally stumbled across a beautiful princess cut diamond ring, with a white gold band. He was going to ask her to marry him. But a part of him had some doubt, since Scully had been acting weird the past few days. She kept leaving work early and was slightly agitated. He just figured that she was having a hard time adjusting to being at work again.

Mulder had his whole apartment lit with candles, and soft music played in the background, as he waited for Scully to stop by the apartment. He had placed rose petals outside his apartment from the elevator to his door, with his landlord's permission of course. And he was wearing a personalized T-Shirt that read "Marry Me Dana Katherine Scully" on it, in glow in the dark letters. He knew it was cheesy, but Scully secretly loved cheesy. She was fifteen minutes late, which was unusual for her, and he was starting to get a little paranoid.

Mulder's heart leapt into his throat when he heard Scully opening the door.

"Mulder, why are there rose petals in th-"Scully froze in the doorway, bringing her hand up to her mouth in shock.

XxX

Scully sat in her car in the parking lot of Mulder's apart building, placing her hand over her stomach. She had secretly pulled her car into Mulder's apartment complex a half hour ago, but she couldn't bring herself to go in just yet. She had just come from the doctor's office a few hours earlier. She was really nervous to tell Mulder that she was four weeks pregnant, mainly because he had been acting really strange the past few days. He was really jumpy and distracted around her, and kept showing up to work late.

Sighing heavily, Scully stepped out of the car and walked into the building, her stomach in knots. When she reached Mulder's floor, she looked at the ground confused, as a line of rose petals lead up to Mulder's door. What the heck?

Scully opened the door slowly, trying to adjust her eyes to the sudden dimness in Mulder's apartment.

"Mulder, why are there rose petals in th-"Scully froze in the doorway, bringing her hand up to her mouth, as she looked around the room.

There were dozens of candles lit all around Mulder with soft music playing in the background, as he stood there in front of her with a goofy glow in the dark T-Shirt that read "Marry Me Dana Katherine Scully". Typical Mulder.

"Oh my god." Scully gasped, as she stepped into the room and closed the door.

Mulder nervously fidgeted with the little velvet box, as he stepped closer to Scully. "Dana-"His voice trailed off for a second.

Scully's eyes filled with tears, as she watched Mulder get down on one knee, opening the box up to show a beautiful princess cut diamond ring with a white gold band. "Mulder." She gasped again.

Mulder's hands trembled as he looked up at Scully, holding the ring up to her. "Dana Katherine Scully. Ever since you stepped into my basement office with your hideous pants suits eight years ago, I knew you were the one. Your strict rationalism and confusing medical jargon has not only saved me time and time again, but it has also filled my black and white life with color, and made me a better man. You are the love of my life, Scully. And I couldn't imagine my life without you. I love you. So with that being said, will you make me the happiest man in the world, and be my Mrs. Spooky Mulder." He spoke softly, as his eyes searched Scully's.

Scully let out a shaky breath, as her lip quivered. "Oh Mulder-"Her voice trailed off, as she looked at Mulder with a terrified look on her face.

Mulder watched Scully in horror, as she covered her mouth and ran out of the living room and into the bathroom. "Well, that was not how I imagined that would go." Mulder mumbled in complete and utter shock, as he heard Scully gagging and coughing.

Mulder got up off the floor and shuffled over the bathroom, lightly knocking on it. "Scully, are you okay? What's the matter?"

But there was no response, only the sound of dry heaving and sniffling, followed by the sound of the toilet flushing and running water.

Mulder sighed in disappointed, as he closed his eyes and leaned his head up against the door. "I'm sorry if I upset you, Scully. I completely understand if you aren't ready." Mulder spoke through the door.

Mulder's eyes opened as he felt the bathroom door pull open away from him. Scully eyed him, her face white as a ghost. "Mulder-"

"No, it's okay. I understand. It's too soon. I-"

"Mulder, shut up for a second." Scully scolded him.

"Okay." Mulder bowed his head, fidgeting with the little black box.

"Mulder, I'm pregnant." Scully blurted out, closing her eyes for a brief moment.

Mulder's mouth fell open, as he stared at Scully in shock. "What?" Now 'his' face was white as a ghost.

"I found out this morning. That's why I left work early today." Scully explained softly.

Mulder ran a shaky hand through his hair, and then scrubbed his mouth with the same hand. "Is it mine?" He asked nervously.

Scully rolled her eyes. "Of course it's yours!"

Mulder scratched his head. "Well I just thought that-well, you and Jake-"

"I'm four weeks along. It's yours Mulder. I only slept with Jake once. And that was almost five months ago." She explained.

Mulder's face suddenly lit up, as the corners of his mouth curved upwards. "We're having a baby?"

Scully nodded. "We're having a baby, Fox."

Mulder pulled Scully into a tight embrace, nuzzling his face in her hair. "Oh Scully."

Scully smiled in relief at Mulder's reaction. "Mulder-"She pushed Mulder away for a second. "Yes."

Mulder eyed Scully in confusion.

Scully rolled her eyes, smirking. "Yes. I will marry you." She beamed, gently kissing Mulder on the mouth.

Mulder's eyes twinkled as he kissed Scully back, glad that she had at least cleaned her mouth out in the bathroom. He placed one hand on her hip, and the other behind her head.

Mulder pressed his forehead up against Scully's. "Mr. and Mrs. Spooky." He joked.

"Don't forget Spooky Junior." Scully smirked.

"Ah yes, The Spooky Mulder Family." He chuckled.

"Maybe we shouldn't name ourselves that." Scully winced jokingly.

Mulder chuckled, pulling the ring out of the box, and slowly slipping it onto Scully's finger. "Perfect fit." He smiled.

"Perfect ring." Scully added in amazement.

"I will never let you go." Mulder eyed Scully seriously.

"And I will never leave." Scully replied softly.

**THE END**

 


End file.
